How do you talk to girls?
by cab4five
Summary: Even though you are now a grown man girls' have, since your earliest days at kindergarten, for some reason made you shy and nervous. But what happens when you finally meet one that makes your heart start to pound stopping your breathing, your palms sweat and your head swim, you have a desperate need to talk to her... But can't!
1. Chapter 1

_How do you talk to girls?_

A/N: **Disclaimer-** I own nothing except the plot, OC characters and any mistakes that slip through. Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and any other known glee characters mentioned, belong to RIB and Fox Television. This is just for fun and my way of keeping the epicness that is Finchel alive. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed on my last couple of one shots. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

A Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fanfiction.

Romance/Humour

T rating to begin will probably change up to M, once Finchel find their groove.

 _ ****keep on drumming****_

* * *

 _ **How do you talk to girls?**_

 **Summary:** _Even though you are now a grown man girls' have, since your earliest days at kindergarten, for some reason made you shy and nervous. But what happens when you finally meet one that makes_ your _heart start to pound stopping your breathing, your palms sweat and your head swim, you have a desperate need to talk to her... But can't because the ten feet that separates you seems like a thousand and ten along a rickety rope bridge._

 _But even if you were closer you couldn't speak, because your words have vanished inside the giant knot that your tongue has suddenly transformed into, and you'd most probably faint on the spot if she so much as looks your way. There must be something you can do about it, right, right…?_

 _But wait… what if you've had the gift of girl talk all along? The problem all those years was…, you were just not talking to the one that honestly_ _ **wanted**_ _to hear you!_

 _ **A look at Finn Hudson's interactions with girls over the years.**_

 _I see this girl over there right away  
I'm trying to think of something to say  
Well I think I'll have one more drink  
I'll be ready to make my play  
But this guy moves in and he talks to her  
And she nods her head  
Well I'm used to missing out on the girl  
But I want to know what he said…_

* * *

 _ **Part-1**_

 **1998** **Current time:**

"Finn honey, are you nearly ready? I have your jacket here and I even popped your favorite pen into the inside pocket. Your party starts in an hour, and we still need to get across town. The traffic is bound to be horrendous being a Saturday night and all, not to mention the city planners have decided that most of the streets between here and the center of Los Angeles, need to be dug up at once. Thus, rerouting all traffic so a simple trip from our peaceful neck of the woods, now takes twice as long."

As the man listens to his wife, a loud sigh flooded with irritation escapes through his pouty lips, because to be honest he still, even after all these years in the public eye would rather stay home and be comfortable lounging around in his sweat pants and slippers, than dress up like a penguin in a tux and go to fancy parties. His dislike of said parties is due in part, to the large numbers of people and especially the overt affection shown by the numerous women, which for a man in his line of work was a little odd but there you have it. Only one woman, besides his mom and his daughter, has ever made him feel comfortable, and at ease in her company. He looks up at the sound and locks eyes with the owner of the voice in the reflection of his mirror, his eyes softening instantly as his face relaxes.

His normally deep baritone voice taking a childish whine he says, "Yes, yes, I know baby, but do we really have to go? You know parties and crowds of grabby female type people really aren't my thing. Wouldn't a nice quiet evening in with take out or my super famous grilled cheeus' and enjoying a nice glass of wine or two, snuggling on our comfy sofa dressed in our jammies and bunny slippers, watching Glee on TV be much more fun? You know I'm rooting for the cute little brunette with the powerhouse voice and the, oh so nice butt, getting it on with the studly QB…

I'll even make the popcorn without burning it this time I promise! I've been practicing and the kids said I did a pretty good job the other week, only about a quarter was burnt." He sends a lop-sided dimpled smile along with his sad puppy dog eyes hoping his cuteness will let him off the hook.

Stifling a grin and trying to be firm but failing miserably at the cute little boy lost look on his face, she says through an eruption of giggles,

"Finn Hudson, you are a 48-year old man who has spent the better part of the last 25 years in the public eye and are every woman's ideal dream lover, … but don't get me started on ' _ **that**_ _ **skanky blonde'**_ one that forgets the dream part.

You are also aware that Artie is throwing this little shindig in your honor yes? So, let's get to going mister…"

She walks closer to him and presses a small kiss on his pouty lips at the same time as her left hand rubs his groin, before turning to gather her purse and shawl then sauntering slowly to the door adding an extra swish of her hips which she knows from experience, will have her husband groaning with want. As she reaches the doorway of their beautifully decorated bedroom, she twists her body at the waist so she is facing him and smiles impishly before saying…

"I know Glee will still be there baby, cos Ryan down at Fox, gave me the lot on DVD in thanks for helping his sister get an interview with Vogue, as you know Cedes is the editor and she was very impressed with Imogen's résumé and the glowing reference from Kurt Hummel-Anderson who is the new head designer over at Ralph Lauren."

Smiling at her man's pout again she continues, this time though, her tone is smooth and sexy.

"Have I mentioned I think the dude with the mohawk is all sorts of sexy badass, and I want to see him try his charms on your tiny singer, which would probably cause a bit of jealous friction between him and the QB, that would be sooo hott! Those bad-boy guns are amazing and just the thing to get a girl all hot and bothered…"

Finn can't help but stand up taller and puff out his chest before flexing his biceps, while at the same time trying and failing in his attempts to look angry causing his wife to giggle like a little girl at his show of sexy jealously.

"S-so, the sooner we get there the sooner we can get home and engage in a bit of ' _us_ ' time before Tayla gets home, you know how she gets super grossed out when she finds us having fun. Thank goodness, the boys are staying with my brother tonight, at least we will only have to face one lot of complaints about _**old**_ people getting their freak on."

Another burst of girlish giggles following her out the door, and throwing a parting shot over her shoulder she says in all seriousness. "But If _**I**_ were _**your**_ tiny singer, I'd pick the tall QB, his goofy cuteness is totally adorkable, and super sexy, he makes me wet every time I hear him sing, Mmm… I do declare I love a man that can hit those high B's..."

Thankful her husband can't see her face which is now all flushed, she feels a tingle in her lady parts at the thought of their alone time later, and the memories of their past, that for some weird reason, is like the TV show glee Finn has been taken with ever since he first watched it, and has not missed an episode.

Groaning with desire at her sexy actions Finn drops his head and sighs, again feeling very much like calling up his friends and cancelling but also knows that this will be the very last event of this type he will probably endure ever again, unless his next endeavour as a writer doesn't turn out to be a monumental failure. Plus, he knows his wife is looking forward to catching up with the good friends she has made with his cast-mates and everyone else. But also, agreeing with her that their 17-year-old daughter thinks she and her generation invented _'making out'_ and no one over the age of 30 should be allowed to do it in a public place or indeed their own living room or kitchen, or basically anywhere a man might find his super sexy and gorgeous wife at any given time (he smiles cheekily at the memory of their fun time in the laundry room last week when he found her bent over the washing machine, dressed only in her short satin robe, fresh from her shower and smelling like vanilla heaven and well… needless to say the wash didn't get done till much, much, much later… like the next day).

Thinking back to when he was younger and all the dramas he had with the opposite sex, he wonders how he ever made it past the single word hello, with the girl who was now his wife without melting into a giant puddle of nervous goo, made him laugh out loud. Hs mind fast-forwarding to the next stage of his life and as the stereotypical cartoon light bulb flashes over his head at his epiphany he instantly knows what to call it.

Finn quickly finishes getting ready and just as he sees his wife in the entry hall of their home chatting to their driver he starts to sing his voice reaching the high B effortlessly during his rendition of _'Don't stop Believing'_ one of his favorite songs from his youth and reprised in his favorite TV show glee, that has always made him think that anything is possible… be it good school results, a successful career or digging up enough courage to finally speak to the only girl to make your heart sing and your knees weak and the one that he is lucky enough to have been with since he was 18 years old. As he locks eyes with his one the words _thank god, I finally_ _figured out_ _**'How to Talk to Girls',**_ echoing in his head making his smile even wider and turn his eyes a much darker shade of lustful brown, the instant they connect with hers.

XXXX

Arriving at the fancy Beverly Hilton Hotel on Wilshire Boulevard with about 15 minutes to spare, thankful that the road works didn't cause too many problems. Finn and his wife, who was dressed in a stunning white lace, halter neck pant suit, her dark brown hair highlighted with streaks of a light toffee color, and styled to look messy in a pile on the crown of her head, minimal makeup covering her beautiful face, instead she was glowing naturally from the inside out with good-health and happiness.

They greet the doorman and ask directions to the Abrams party. Immediately upon recognising Finn, Force the doorman points the pair in the right direction, while at the same time taking a good long (bordering on creepy) look at the woman standing in front of him.

Forgetting to keep his thoughts to himself Force says out loud "Man! I'd give anything to tap that… oh god, for a tiny chick she is so freaking hot, but I'd bet she'd be a real tiger in the sack I could stand for ever giving her…!"

Cutting off the younger guy's words under the guise of shaking his hand, Finn gives it an extra hard squeeze to let him know he doesn't appreciate his wife being spoken about like that, and just sends the guy a hard glare as he tightens his other arm around his wife's waist, speaking loud enough so Force hears.

"Tell me something I don't know but listen, I'll do you a solid man, instead of punching your lights out, or telling your boss about your inappropriate comments about **MY WIFE** , who is a visitor to this fine establishment, and just so you don't make a fool of yourself again, **SHE IS MINE!** "

Making sure to enunciate clearly his next words he slowly adds, **"And has been since before you were born KID!"**

Smiling and tingling inside at her husband's obvious but totally unnecessary jealously even after all this time together she says breathlessly, "I-I'll catch you in a little bit honey I just need to pop to the powder room, you go in and have fun, but just remember Mr. Hudson to tell that handsy blonde hussy of a wardrobe assistant…, _when she asks if you're all alone and can she can take you home, you must tell her no, 'Cause don't forget whose taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, so darlin', save the last dance for me."_

He instantly presses one palm over his heart feeling her voice, as he does every time she sings and that old song by the Drifters was always one of his favorites when he was younger, and not even bothering to hide his affection or care who might be watching, (especially the aforementioned blonde who takes every opportunity she can to get him alone, which he makes sure are never). Finn proceeds to lay a deep kiss on his wife's willing mouth at the same time as sliding his hand from her waist, over her hip and squeezing her butt, he then moans into her neck.

"D-damn straight babe, endgame!" Letting her go, and with a goofy look on his face, he watches her sway on her high heels for a minute before she collects herself and makes her way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile he tries to surreptitiously adjust himself before his obvious arousal is noticed by too many people. He doesn't care if people see him kissing his wife, but he, and more importantly he knows his Mom, isn't interested in reading or hearing more gossipy speculation about the size of his package. (Only one woman's opinion of that matters to him, and judging by the insistent repeat performance demands, and screams of his name earlier this afternoon he is still doing ok).

Finally, inside the fancily decorated room Finn sees his cast-mates, camera people, makeup and wardrobe girls thankfully Quinn the blonde one, is tied up at the bar with Carlos the sound tech guy, looking like she has had a few drinks so Finn thinks he should be safe for a little while. Also, what appears to be every guest star they had in the 10 years he was working on ' _ **Tis but a spool of thread**_.

Making his way across the opulent ballroom smiling and waving at his friends and acquaintances, he grabs a beer from a passing waitress, who nearly drops her tray once she gets a good look at him.

"OHHH um… excuse me, but um h-hi… are you Casey Richards…? Y-you are! Oh, my god I can't believe it… Can I please get your autograph?" She quickly deposits her tray on the closest table and with a shaky hand offers Finn her little note pad and a pen.

Smiling at the mistake about his name and marvelling at the fact that many of the fans he has met over the years, still can't differentiate between his fictional TV character and his real-life self, and know nothing about his personal life which is just fine with him. It eases his mind to know his wife and kids have been able to lead relatively normal lives out of the spotlight.

"Sure, you can." He winks at her as he takes her notepad, grinning at the way she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear repeatedly, he waves away her offer of a pen, instead digging into his jacket pocket for his own which is shaped like a drumstick. Noticing her name badge that indicates her name is Fleur, he scribbles on the page keeping an eye out for his wife. As he hands it back he sends another smile and a wink, making Fleur blush a deep red color before she thanks him in another nervous jumble of words, then forgetting to pick up her tray she gushes to her fellow waitress about him. Before sheepishly collecting her tray a few minutes later, and sending him an awe-struck wave when he just smiles at her.

Finn just smiles and shakes his head as he makes his way over to where he can see Artie Abrams, his best friend and director since their college days. Totally enjoying his drink and the undivided attentions of the bevy of ladies all vying for a spot in his bed or next show or both.(Little do they know his heart is already been given to another). Appearing to Finn as though he had been pre-gaming for a while, however as soon as he sees Finn he wheels his chair towards his star and reaches up as far as possible to wrap his arms around his friend's neck. Totally ignoring the multitude of camera flashes belonging to the various press outfits going off like fourth of July fireworks.

"Finnnnnyyy the man of the hour! How goes it bruh? I can't believe the end has come man, who would have thought our little show that was slated by the _'who's who'_ in the biz, to die from poor ratings after only half a season, has gone on to be the most popular show for the past 10 years! Not to mention the number of awards for everything from writing to set design to special effects, but I gotta tell ya buddy, it wouldn't have been possible without our star quality main man, _YOU_ Mr. Finn Hudson! I can't thank you enough I love ya man."

A little embarrassed by Artie's emotional outburst, Finn smiles shyly and as he leans down to hug Artie, he says humbly. "Aw, come on dude I was just reading what was in front of me, you and Devon did the hard work, but I gotta tell ya man I had a blast and have to thank you for taking a chance on me way back when."

Folding his hand so he can fist-bump his friend, Artie is smiling and nodding through his alcohol haze, opening his mouth about to dispute Finn's words when the two are approached by a tall red headed woman dressed in a tailored dark grey pant suit, followed by a cute pixie like, dark haired woman, loaded down with an equipment case over one shoulder and a camera slung around her neck.

Finn wonders to himself why she doesn't have a little cart or trolley or something coz she sure is a petite one, and looks lost under all her equipment. She looks up to see Finn watching her, which leads to her face and neck instantly flushing a dark red, and an obvious sheen of sweat covering her forehead. She immediately digs into one of her bags, bringing out a water bottle from which she takes a couple of deep gulps before swiping her tongue over her bottom lip,

Excuse me Mr. Abrams? My name is Connie Cooper, and I represent _'Fusion life Illustrated'_ magazine for the modern American woman, I was hoping I might have a few words with you about the finale of your most popular TV show, and take a couple of photos of the leading man… erm... I mean cast a-and yourself of course?"

Artie looks up at the voice, trying to focus his blurry blue eyes, and pushing his glasses back on his nose a little, straightens his body in his chair and throws his hands out sideways in a sort of wave action that Finn knows means she has his full attention, and in his version of dude/street speak says

" _Hola_ `… of course doll anything for such a hott babe, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy…, but can I just go on record as saying that my little show would never have gotten off the ground without my bro here, the one and only Finny D, so why don't you start with him."

Finn notices Connie's face immediately light up at Artie's suggestion as she runs her hands through her hair and quickly digs into her jacket pocket for her lipstick, smearing it over her lips and doing that weird thing that women do by rubbing their lips together. Before she moves closer to him one hand undoing the buttons on her blouse, (he secretly thinks that she looks like a fish when doing that, not sexy like his lady love) and irritably snapping her fingers at her assistant to pass her a microphone and hissing at her to make sure she takes lots of closeups of himself and her.

Finn is trying to move away and give Artie the spotlight coz he has always said that actors are only reading lines and putting into practice what is written on their scripts, something his wife has always disputed, staunchly telling him that it is the actors own way of delivering those words, and putting their own spin on them that make or break a show, and his charismatic, humble and super handsome sexy self, added a very special something to the role and everything else he has done over the years making it that much more special for the viewers, and it is no wonder he has been the winner of the people's choice and various other awards consistently for the past 20 odd years, and because she has always believed in him it was time **he** believed it too.

"Well Ok", he says looking around to see where his wife is, he loves the fact that no one besides his closest friends and family know, he has been very happily married to for years, and raised a family with, his one true love, something they are both very proud of. They had decided tonight as a parting gift to his legions of fans to tell the world that they are together, (he supposes some people must have twigged that he has had a lady friend, they have never hidden the fact but at the same time he supposes people see and believe what they want to).

From his periphery, he sees her just behind him, her small hand clasping a flute of her favorite pink champagne, her dark chocolate eyes focused on him and a soft tender but at the same time proud smile gracing her plump pink lips, as their eyes connect she raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow, sends him a cheeky wink and blows him a kiss, which like the goofball he is around her, catches and tucks into his left breast pocket of his jacket.

"If I may call you Finn?"

Hearing his name and feeling pressure on his forearm, Finn is reminded of the business at hand, he takes a mouthful of his drink, looks at the woman in front of him and says "What? Oh, yeah, yeah sorry I was distracted, what do you want to know?"

Moving closer to him so there was only a few inches between them Connie speaks, a definite feline purr in her tone, her breasts falling out of their blouse and nearly into Finn's glass, thus forcing him to take a step back, and as he does he bumps against a table of champagne filled glasses causing them to rattle precariously.

Licking her lips again and moving even closer leaving the tall man no room to move she says, "Thank you, Finn, well I'm sure many of my readers already know how talented and sexy you are myself included, ha, ha. Personally I've been in love with your Casey Richards since the pilot episode, but if you don't mind, I'd like to go back a bit farther and find out who or what made you decide to pursue acting, and what do you think makes you so loved and popular with the ladies, as your attraction and confidence seems so natural, and I've heard that when the news of your leaving the show was made public, women country wide were sending letters of protest trying to organise a petition to get you to stay. At the same time threatening to boycott the TV station if they didn't extend your show for another season, as well as demanding they rewrite your character Casey, so he didn't leave and move to Australia and become a crocodile farmer, I'd imagine it would be hard job to milk a crocodile ha, ha..."

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow Finn shakes his head at the image that suddenly jumped into his brain of an overall and checked shirt clad man wearing a straw hat and chewing on a wheat stalk, sitting beside a crocodile with a metal bucket, like one would do with a cow. Finn was lost for a minute on working out the logistics of said action. Till Connie raises her voice slightly and pats his forearm which brings him back to the now. He sends her a small smile looking at his wife who just winks at him

"You are such a sexy handsome hunk of man, and are never featured in the gossip magazines, soooo… I guess the million-dollar question on the lips of the women not only in America but world-wide is… are you single and looking for a lover to rock your world…?"

A soft smiling Finn, about to answer suddenly chokes on his drink at the last question and the forward way Connie's left hand has wrapped around and is squeezing his bicep, and not so subtle wink of her green eye…

"Oh, dear me Mr. Hudson are you alright?"

"Cough, cough, yes I think so thankyou baby…"

Rubbing his back with a tiny hand, her tone worried, Finn's wife grabs a glass of water from the table behind her and offers it to him, continuing to pat his back until his coughing fit has passed. The looks on the faces of the people around them in total shock at the intimate goings on and the way Finn called the woman who has been his PA for years _'baby'._

Causing the many photographers to go crazy all hoping to get their stuff on the news-stands first. Once he has recovered Finn presses his lips against hers, then turns to the crowd.

Rubbing his left hand over his face, his wedding band showing clearly, he says with humility and without conceit, "You all wanted to know the secret behind my success with the ladies and the reason I decided on acting as a career, and why Finn and Casey have been on the list of most popular baby names for the past decade yes?"

A loud chorus of "Yes's" has more camera flashes and microphones shoved closer to his face.

His tone easy with humour, he smiles at them "Well I'll tell you… but first let me introduce to those who don't know…"

He then takes hold of her small hand, presses a tender kiss over the shining golden bands on the third finger of her left hand, and locking his soft brown eyes on his wife's dark ones he continues in a much softer and tender love filled tone.

"Well … This stunningly beautiful woman standing next to me is… My life partner, my inspiration, my shining star, and the mother of our three beautiful children. Also the woman who has had my heart since I first laid eyes on her when I was a junior in high school, even though I was too scared and shy to actually talk to her until a year later, but I am so very thankful she took a chance on me, and asked me to our high school's Sadie Hawkins dance in our senior year, making me finally realize that after years of trying to **talk** to, the wrong type of girl, I'd finally found one who wanted to actually listen and talk to me with no hidden agendas or the predisposition to be a world class wrestler, or convoluted plans to rile her Father up, coz he thought a guy who played in a band instead of a sports team was a wus, and no good for his daughter to date, or even the alternative life-styler who was my first introduction to the world of free love, and grass cookies…

The laughter and noises of interest from the assembled press folks, and blinding camera flashes was getting to an ear- splitting level, so to get some quiet Finn holds up his hands to shush the crowd as he tries to continue

"If you can wait another couple of weeks all will be explained, so keep a look out at your nearest book-store for my next project, ' _ **How do you talk to girls!'**_ which I have to say was a lot of fun to write and I cringe Everytime I think about the me I used to be. But in all honesty, I owe mega thanks to my Beta, editor, PA extraordinaire, my soul mate, my love, the one and only… well not really the only coz you know my mom is Mrs. Hudson too, and my nana…but this one is **MY** Mrs. Hudson…"

A/N: Well what do you think? Please review and let me know if I should continue.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reads and reviews on the first part, I hope you will stay with me as the story unfolds, at this stage it has 6 parts but you never know depending on my moose, and whether it wants to play along. But just to clear any confusion, the story is Finn's life and interactions with girls until he meets the ONE! (can you guess who it might be?) enjoy part 2 of** _ **'How do you talk to girls"**_ **.**

 **Now it is winter in my little part of Down Under land, your kind reviews make me all warm and cosy, so please keep them coming.**

 _**keep on drumming**_

* * *

 _ **1955 – Welcome, Finn Hudson to the world of girls:**_

 _ **Part-2:**_

5-year-old Finn didn't want to go to kindergarten, he had never wanted to leave his house at 525 Berkley Street, he had lots to do at home and didn't think it was important when his Mommy said it would be good for him to go out every Tuesday and Thursday just to be with other kids. He saw other kids when his mom took him to the pool for swimming lessons or library for weekly read-a-long sessions or when they went to the park and even when they went out to dinner when his daddy was home, and he did have cousins that he saw every other week or so.

His mommy said, "He had to go so he could make friends and learn how to do important grown up things like write his name properly and learn all his colors and numbers and shapes and things, and wouldn't it be fun to have play dates with other kids at the park and go to each other's birthday parties?"

Scrunching his face at that, he shakes his head no, coz he didn't think that would be fun at all, other kids scared him and when he saw them in the park having a birthday party, he got cross, coz all they ever did was yell and scream and chuck cake at each other. He couldn't understand why his mommy said that coz, her and daddy, and nanas' and pops got him all the stuff he needed for birthdays and Christmas and sometimes when Daddy was home, just because. He had letter magnet thingies that he would make words with on the 'frigerator, and books of numbers and stuff, a chalk board and could already count to 10 and knew how to write his name, so what if it looked like a giddy snail had crawled through some paint, he knew that F-i-n-n made his name so he didn't need to go out all day to learn that, plus if he did his cowboy buddies on his bedroom walls and his best buddy Spoge the goldfish, would get real lonely.

But when his mom let him pick out a Mickey mouse bag and lunch box from the store, which she said she would fill with his favorite sultanas, apple slices, cheese cubes just for kindergarten, and pinkie promised the two of them could have a camp out in the living room on Thursday night and he could pick what to have for dinner, he knew he had to go no matter how big his pout was.

' _Camping out'_ was something he really liked to do, and because he is only 5, he wasn't yet very knowledgeable about parents and their bribery tactics. All he ever wanted to do was make his mom happy, so he just nodded his head yes and went along with her, but at the same time asking worriedly,

"But… Momma if I goes to this kidagarden place, won't you gets sad? Coz if I gotta be away all day an' daddy is only home for little bits you won't have a tuff Hudson man to look afta you, only Spoge but he a fish…"

Finn was worried when his mom's eyes started to cry big fat tears, (like his did the other week when he fell off the slippery slide at the park and skinned his knee and bumped his head, and every single time his daddy goes away to his Captain soldier job). She pulls him on to her lap, kisses his freckles off and nearly hugs all his air out.

"Oh honey, I love you so very much, I promise I'll be ok. I know it is going to be different, you have grown into such a good and happy smart boy, but it's time for you to go to kindergarten and learn much more, plus I just know you will make lots of friends with the other kids. Yes, we miss daddy but he is due home on leave very soon, and I know he will be so very proud to hear you are doing so well."

A deep sigh, accompanied by a sniffle, a small head nod and a quiet whisper of "Ok Momma" was little Finn's answer.

Finn was trying to be brave when he and his mom arrived at the big building that was called, so mom said after reading him the big sign next to the gate…

" _Seaview Elementary School – Kindergarten & Preschool Annex."_

He looked around with wide eyes at the other kids, wondering if they had to stand in the garden all day or what, and how would they learn stuff when they are outside? See this is why he didn't want to go to a place called Kid-a-garden, he always got told off for getting his dirty hands and feet all over the sofa 'specially at his nana's house.

Some kids like him were holding tight to their moms' or dads' hands and some were crying and dragging their feet, he watched in wonder as one girl, he heard was called Angela and was much bigger than him told her mom loudly that she could go home now because she could do this on her own. Finn watched as she started to push her mom out the door and how her mom was wiping her eyes with a tissue. He just tightened his hold on his mom's hand not wanting to let her go.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mrs Porter I'll be your teacher this year and this is Miss Ainsley, my assistant. Please come on in and have a look around our classroom, and parents, Perhaps you could help your child organise their bags into one of the cubby holes on the back wall? Before spending a few minutes on the puzzle mat, looking through the book corner, or playdoh table until it is time for class to begin. I have left name badges for everyone on the table near the fruit bowl so please take your child's and help them to attach it to their clothes."

Little Finn was looking at all the things the teacher said there was to do, noticing that in the book corner there were lots of his favorites that he and mom read at the library, and the painting table looked fun he liked all the different colors, some even had glittery stuff in it, and the fish tank that had one of those cool walking fish, his mom told him it was called an Axolotl, he wondered if Spoge would like to share his tank with one coz it was really cool, (he wonders if he could get a black one, and coz Spoge was white with an orange splodge on his head they would be friends and keep each other company). But even though the stuff all looked great and lots of fun, he still wasn't letting go of his mom's hand.

He picked out his own name badge after he put his shiny red apple in the fruit bowl, and looked around again while mom pinned it to his favorite blue striped sweater. They spent a little bit of time reading _'one fish two fish red fish blue fish'_ his favorite Dr. Seuss book, till Mrs Porter rang a bell letting everyone know it's time for class to start.

He notices as his mom wiping at her eyes when she says, "I have to go now Finny baby, but I will be here to pick you up at lunchtime ok? So, have fun." She leans down to give him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek, trying to hide her own tears at leaving her baby boy, not able to fully comprehend where the time has gone, because it only seems like yesterday she and Christopher were bringing Finn home from the hospital. Sometimes she wishes they'd been able to have more children, but she also knew it wouldn't matter how many they had, the day they started at school would be too much. But the minute she lets go of his hand he starts to cry and calls out for her to stay, running the few steps to catch up with her, clamping his arms around her legs and crying harder.

Until Miss Ainsley took hold of his hand and gently squeezed it saying "Come on Finn lets go and sit on the mat ready to start our day, your Mommy will be ok I promise, and maybe a bit later you can do a painting of your first day at kindergarten, I know she will be so proud of you for being such a big brave boy."

Finn sniffs away his tears and wipes his face on his shirt sleeve, taking one last look over his shoulder at his mom's teary face, nodding his head at the same time he looks up at Miss Ainsley and says in a little voice, shy but proud at the same time "Yeah, yeah… I gots to be a big boy an' looks afta Momma coz my daddy is away at his importan' soldier job."

"That's the way sweetie, now let's go and find a spot on the mat so Mrs Porter can tell us what we are going to do today, I'm sure when she asked me to put the magic, sparkly fairy dust in the paint it was for some special paintings, and I have a feeling you are very good at painting yes?"

Still nodding, but with a scrunch of his cheek that brought his dimple out of hiding and sounding a little happier Finn says "Yeah ok, kidagarden mite be fun afta alls! I gonna paint a pichure of my daddy an' me at the park las time he was home, when he pushed me super high on the swing. An' me an' Momma when we have a campout in the living room like she pwomised, she even said we cood have pancakes an' bacon for dinner. An' maybe even one of me and Spoge."

Later that morning Finn had decided that this going to Kindergarten business wasn't so bad after all, he had painted a very cool picture clearly showing his daddy and him at the park and one of the blanket tents he and momma will make, he wrote his name all by himself on the paper. Mrs Porter was very proud and gave him two golden star stickers. He even tried some different food at fruit time called mango.

"I'm Angela, ya wanna play in da sand box?"

For the rest of playtime that day and the next few weeks Finn and Angela had a great time playing with the trucks, making sand castles, talking about all sorts of things…, well, Finn spent most of the time nodding and keeping a very close eye on the road he was building, cos he figured with his 5-year-old logic that if he agreed, and didn't say much Angela wouldn't get mad and pick on him like he had seen her do to some other kids.

One or the other of them always managed to grab the grader truck, though sometimes Finn had seen Angela sort of snatch it away from other kids, so they could play with it, Finn knew it was wrong to just take stuff and that the toys were for everyone to play with, but when he told her she shouldn't just take it and that he was happy to play with the race cars for a change, she got all huffy and wouldn't talk to him, and because he hadn't yet made a lot of other friends Finn went along with her, coz she still scared him a little, (well, more than a little) but he was slowly warming up to her. Never having had a lot to do with girls before, cept his mommy and nana' but they weren't girls they were his mommy and nanas'! (his 5 cousins were all boys). He did try to make sure she didn't get close enough to kiss him like she always tried to do, cos girly kisses were extra supa yucky.

Angela was nice to him until the last kindergarten day before thanksgiving weekend when another boy Jeremy who Finn got to know after his dad brought in for show and tell some weird looking fish and some other creatures that got caught in his shrimp nets, (Finn thought they were really cool and was asking Jeremy's dad all sorts of questions about them, and happily telling him about his own fish Spoge). Jeremy came up and nervously asked to play with Finn and the bulldozer. Angela, wasn't interested in sharing so instead she pushed Jeremy over and blamed Finn when he told on her, so from then on, every day at kindergarten she would tease and pick on Finn for all sorts of reasons, the worst part was the way she kept reminding Finn in-front of the other kids that he cried on the first day of kindergarten, she was still bigger than him, calling him a baby and did he want his pacifier, and a bottle at nap time. HE never said anything mainly because she scared him and for some reason his words always went away when he tried to defend himself or answer her back.

He was however, very relieved when at the end of that year Mrs. Porter, announced that Angela was leaving their class to move to Florida and asked every kid to write their name in a goodbye card.

He didn't know it at the time of course, but by the time he _was_ old enough to understand, this girl was the catalyst for his future dramas in a world filled with girls!

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, reviews make me smile**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks very much for the continuing support of this story, glad you are still enjoying it.**

 **Part Three: Cookies and sun kisses:**

In the summer of 1960 Finn was 10, he was excited as he is going to be in the 5th grade, and that this was to be his last year of elementary school. He was looking forward to the new school year and was hoping all his friends would be in the same class.

He was sitting on his front porch giving the go-cart, he had just finished rebuilding from bits and pieces, a coat of bright red paint. When he looked up and saw a kid, who he figured was from the new family that had just moved in the house next door running across the front yard with a bowl under their arm, yelling in his direction and waving their other arm madly in the air.

Finn had never seen anything like this kid before and thought his clothes were a little odd. Though now, the kid was closer Finn figured they were a girl, what with the bright rainbow colors on the baggy tank top that showed her bosoms, every time she moved her arms (Finn didn't know where to look and tried to look away but was embarrassed for her) and oversized clown pants. Her feet were bare, and wrapped around both ankles and her neck were lots of different strings of beads and flowers, her brown hair all twisted and knotty like ropes or something.

But Finn was happy to have another kid close by to play with and waved back, he thought this new kid was older than him but didn't think it mattered a whole lot.

"Hi, I'm Saffron-Blossom Lovechild, but call me Saffy."

Finn was a little less excited about his new neighbour now that she was closer especially after the super tight bear hug and kisses straight on the mouth he received.

"Oh, wow dude you got wheels, far out man. Hey, do ya want some lentil dreams? Man, they are good!

"Um yeah…h-hi? I'm Finn what are they? I've never heard of 'em before."

Thrusting the bowl at him at the same time as shaking her head which caused her rope like hair to whip about she frowns, sending him a look that questioned his sanity.

"Oh, man where have you been, these are the bomb my moms' and dads' can't ever get enough they reckon they taste like heaven and sunshine and the best quality grass all rolled into one bite sized treat."

Not wanting to look stupid in front of his new friend Finn gingerly takes one of the offered treats closing his eyes and scrunching his nose for added effect as he slowly takes a tiny bite, wondering why people want to eat grass, instantly regretting it as it really did taste like grass that a dog has peed on. (not that he knows what dog pee on grass tastes like… but what he imagines it would). He instead spits it into his hand and thankful his new friend is now focused on his go-cart he quickly throws it with the rest of the biscuit into his mom's pot of flowers just behind him, hoping she doesn't find out and get mad at him for wasting food, but it wasn't dreamy at all just plain awful!

Finn asks Saffy where they came from to which she answers lazily with a random wave over her bare shoulder,

"San Fran, my family moved here coz one of my dads' olds left the digs to him."

Nodding his head Finn is puzzled by the way Saffy keeps saying moms' and dads' wondering how one kid could have more than one of each. He shrugs his shoulders and continues with his painting and trying very hard to keep the bright red paint drips on the newspaper underneath his go-cart, instead of getting it all over the porch floorboards.

"How old are you and what grade will you be in when school starts?" Finn indicates to himself with a painted thumb and says proudly,

"I'm 10 an' will be in the 5th grade and I'm really excited to go back to school I love arts and crafts and reading and last year we just started music class, I got to play the drums and it was super fun. I asked my mom and dad for a drum kit this year for my birthday in October, I hope my dad will be home on leave from the army by then, maybe we can go together to the music store."

Finn is nodding his head, his excitement making his brown eyes twinkle and a wide happy smile forcing his dimples out of hiding.

"About 15, I think not sure, an' never been to school, my family teach me what I need to know, and anyways going to school makes you a square and the suits make you conform to their rules man, not interested in going ever again, I did go when I was a kid out in San Fran, but it was too weird having to go every day and like sit in lines and do the same thing as everyone else no individuality man.

Your olds one of them war lovin hate freaks? It's all about the love man, peace and love rules, folks should be making love not war man!"

Stopping his paint brush mid swipe, Finn is just watching Saffy with a dazed look on his face at the words he has just heard, and wonders how a kid could say such stuff. His dad wasn't a freak at all he was a brave soldier who was helping people in their country, be safe and able to live a proper life and go to school and have enough to eat and stuff, coz in that country there was some very bad people who wanted to have everything for their own and not share. Finn was hoping Saffy wouldn't say anything else about his dad, coz he was super proud of him and didn't like anyone sayin' bad stuff about him he was a hero. So, when he heard his mom calling him in for lunch he was happy to getaway.

"Well, um I gotta go in now Saffy, maybe we can go swimming another day, I'll ask my mom if you can come over coz we got a pool in our yard ok?"

"Ok cool man catch ya on the flip side, just give me a call over the wall and I'll be here, but hey rock on over anytime you want and we can play some tunes and mellow out or whatever man."

Finn waves his new friend off thinking she is a bit strange but might be fun to play baseball or basketball or ride in his go-cart with, as long as she doesn't say stuff about his dad or try to kiss him again, he was going to ask his mom why it was ok for Saffy not to have to go to school. But when he walked into the kitchen and saw his favorite cold chicken and salad plate next to a tall glass of strawberry milk waiting for him, he forgot all about his new friend.

Three days later Finn wandered next door to Saffy's house with a plate of cookies he had helped his mom bake, he was going to ask if Saffy wanted to go to the park. So, he stood at the open front door looking for the bell, but couldn't find one so instead he knocked hoping it was loud enough to be heard over the music, Finn thought the music was sorta cool, he could hear what sounded like a guitar and some drums. He knocked again and heard a voice call out… "Peace and love man"

Finn took that as the ok for him to go in, so he did finding his way to where he thought the kitchen was. He nearly suffocated from the thick clouds of sickly smelling smoke, and was suddenly feeling funny so he put the plate on the counter and turned around, bumping into a tall man with a long beard and wearing just a pair of orange pants, his belly and chest covered in patterns of bright colored paint and hanging around his neck were strings of beads and flowers.

Finn was a little scared coz he'd never seen anyone dressed like that, and was trying to get his tongue working so he could apologize for being in the man's house, but thankfully Saffy saved him when she yelled happily, "Hey pops, that's Finn, he's cool man."

Finn just stands there not game to say anything, instead he gave 'pop' a timid wave in answer to the older man's hand gesture of his pointer and tall man fingers made into a V shape, with the rest of his fingers folded into his hand, then nodding his head making his long hair flop all around his face then walking out, the words, "Peace man" the only thing he said. Finn was not sure what to think, but before he even had time to collect his thoughts… Saffy hugged him and pressed a kiss against his mouth, making him jump back a bit and stutter out his reason for being there, pointing to the plate on the counter as he says.

"H-hi Saffy, I-I brought some cookies me and mom just made."

"Hey man thanks, they are vegan yeah? Coz we don't touch anything from animals' man they need love and to be free too." Looking at Finn with a look that said no- one should eat animals.

"Um, I-I don't know what that is but, they don't have meat only um... eggs, an' butter an' milk oh an' flour, sugar, an' I think um vanilla?" But they taste super good I even cut the shapes out my own self and put the icing on…"

"Oh man, they are full of no go's, we don't eat anything that comes from animals' man NUH-UH," Saffy shakes her head and picks up the plate to give back to him. All the smoky air was making him feel really strange, (like extra happy and giggly) he nods and starts to walk to the door and back home to tell his mom they didn't want the cookies, but is secretly pumped there will be more for him.

His mom said it was ok for Saffy to come for a swim, so when Finn climbed up on the trash can he had dragged over so he could see over the fence a week later, and call for Saffy he was both speechless and excited, because what he saw was something he'd never seen before and how come Saffy's family could just be laying around in the sun or doing stuff in the yard with no clothes on, gosh his mom was always telling him to make sure he wore a shirt and a hat whenever he was playing outside, while his eyes were stuck on the naked people as much as he knew it was wrong to stare, he couldn't drag his eyes away till his friend's answering yell of,

"Cool man be there in a beat".

Made him jump a little on his perch and fall off, his face turning bright red instantly. By the time, he had picked himself and the trash that spilled everywhere up off the ground, Saffy was waiting. Finn yelled to his mom that Saffy was here so come say hi. Which she did, bringing out a tray with glasses of his favorite apple juice, and watermelon slices, the minute she turned around after putting the tray on the patio table Saffy had stripped off all her clothes, walked closer and was reaching for Finn's swim shorts saying excitedly.

"Come on man clothes are too much, too restricting, let the waves of nature flow over you man, it is so good my kin always do this you gotta let it all hang out so it is free man. The sun loves your body and wants to kiss it all day, cos it is sooo beautiful."

Forgetting all about showing Saffy how good he was at shooting goals into his basketball hoop that floated, when he heard his mom's high pitched and suddenly frantic voice, as she screeched,

"Oh, my goodness, I think you should put your clothes back on dear b-because I-I don't want you to get sunburnt, Finny don't look while your friend gets dressed."

Finn was mid turn when he saw Saffy in her birthday suit and his eyes locked on her chest then after a few minutes moved downwards then back to her chest which was bouncing every time she moved, he didn't know what to do and instead blushed a hot deep red color from the tips of his ears down to his toes, raced inside and hid in his closet trying to get the images of naked people out of his head, and thinking girls were very strange.

Little did he know that it would take him many years to appreciate the female form but when he finally got there with his _'one'_ it would be the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to him because he would be old enough to fully cherish it and understand the intense feelings associated with being that close to another person.

 **A/N: Please review**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _Thanks for the continuing support, I hope you all enjoy part 4. I own nothing but the plot and OC characters, all known Glee characters belong to Fox and RIB. This is just a bit of fun, but believe me everything will work out for our Finny soon._

 _**keep on drumming** and reviewing please, it makes my day._

* * *

 **Part Four: It's not all fun and Games Finn Hudson:**

When the school year of 1964 started, Finn was a freshman at Maple Falls High. He had gained a modicum of bravery when it came to talking to people of the female persuasion. well, he at least he gave off gave the impression he was a bit more grown up, and not so much like a kid. But he was still hoping one of them might take pity on him and would do all the talking and excuse his bumbling goofiness, but still want to go out with him.

So… when a pretty, perky redheaded girl stopped him by wrapping her hand around his forearm as he was going through the gate to the changerooms one Friday afternoon in January, and in a breathy, grown up sort of way said

"Hi Finn, I'm Nancy, I think you look really cool, like when you do laps, you are like really cute, and real manly when you are all sweaty and athletic like, do you wanna maybe hang out sometime? Call me?"

Finn thought his world had tipped upside down. Blushing as red and as hot as a pot of his mom's homemade tomato soup, and suddenly feeling like he might faint on the spot. He somehow manages to find some words,

"Y-yeah? Hi, s-sure um yeah, I'll c-call?"

Nancy turns away after sending him a bright smile then spinning around and walking off towards where the rest of the cheer team were practicing, every few feet turning her head to look at him.

Turning towards his buddy who he noticed had just arrived, Finn asks in surprize "Ronny, man am I dreaming? Pinch me quick, I can't believe it a girl… a real-life girl wants me to call her?"

"Yeah Huddy it's finally happened, good on ya man, either that or she is an alien and has been sent to earth to find a subject to study, hey maybe it's like in that movie the war of the worlds where the Martians came and overtook Earth, wouldn't that be sumthin'? Oh man!"

Realizing his friend was having a dig at him Finn blocks out the rest of his words and cackles of laughter and makes his way somehow, to the bus stop and once in his seat pulls the tiny slip of paper from his pocket every few minutes and just looking at the numbers written on it, still coming to terms with his luck. Even though he had gained some courage the past few years regarding girls and talking to them, the afternoon's encounter with Nancy, caused it all to vanish by the time he got home, and as he walked in the front door his mom, once she saw his pale sweaty face, asked him if he is feeling ok as he looked ill and started to worry feeling his forehead and mumbling about ice packs and temperatures.

Barely hearing her Finn just nodded at her and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek, telling her he was just tired and was gonna go to his room and lay down for a bit.

He focused his eyes on Spoge the 3rd's tank hoping he would help him figure out what to do. Of course, being a fish Spoge couldn't help, and Finn couldn't stop the little voice in his head.

" _Just man up Hudson call Nancy, and stop being a fraidy cat coz come on man she is only a girl… a very cute girl, but still only a girl and all you are gonna' do is press a few numbers on the telephone and talk to her…"_

Finn wasn't convinced that he could do it but when his belly started to growl with hunger he forgot his problems with girls and shuffled his giant body down stairs hoping his mom's cooking would help him find an answer, or maybe he could ask his dad on their next family phone call. But could he wait that long? He needed advice now, instead he put his girl troubles to the back of his mind when he walked into the kitchen and saw his mom dishing up his favorite spaghetti and meatballs, with homemade garlic bread (which in Finn's opinion was better by far than the one at Pizza Shack) and salad.

He and his mom ate and chatted about things, and how both were very happy that in a couple of weeks his dad would be home from the army for good as he was retiring from active duty and would be the new commanding officer at Fort McKinley, (which was only about 30 minutes from home) where the National Guard recruits completed their basic training, meaning he would be home more often.

Finn kept busy all weekend helping his mom around the house and doing his homework, and by Sunday afternoon he had run out of excuses not to call Nancy and after a big bowl of Mac-n-cheese to calm his nerves he dialled the number she had given him on Friday. After the 4th ring he was about to hang up thinking this was a giant mistake when he was answered by a gruff

"Fletcher house"

He dropped the phone in shock, when he recognized the voice of their school's senior football coach, his mom was in the room her eyes all worried like at his behaviour, but he was trying to be grown up and not act like a little kid. He swallows and speaks, his voice sounding squeaky to his ears.

"Um yeah hi i-is Nancy there please?

"Who wants to know?" Finn was sure this was a very, very bad idea Nancy's dad sounded angry!

Looking over at his mom for guidance after realizing she must have heard Mr. Fletcher's voice through the hand piece, she just sends him a smile and nods her head in support.

"This is Finn Hudson I-I'm a friend of Nancy's from school."

His tone still sounding angry Mr. Fletcher says "From school huh? You got anything to do with that bunch of damned pansy assed, goin' nowhere music wuss's, or you a real man and play ball?"

Wondering why that would matter Finn answers as politely as he can, deciding not to mention that even though he might not be in the school band or music club he does enjoy playing his drums at home, his nerves again starting to get the better of him and thinking this was a bad idea, his mom still sending funny looks his way, he says timidly

"Um n-no sir…, I d-do track and field."

Finn is answered with a grunt of acceptance, then a loud bellow of "Hold on … Nanc there's some kid called Finn on the phone, says he doesn't play ball, does track which is nearly as manly as ball I 'spose, but with a name like that, he should be on the swim team ha, ha"

Finn took another breath and sent his mom a small lop-sided smile, extra glad he had never wanted to play football and hoping he would never meet Mr. Fletcher in person apart from the few occasions at school when he is on the track at the same time as the football team, because just speaking with him scared him enough.

A soft "Hi Finn," brings Finn out of his thoughts as he finds his words

"H-hey Nancy, h-how's things?"

By the time, Finn hung up the phone 10 minutes later, he was smiling so big his mom thought he had just been awarded a gold medal at the Olympics or won at a music awards show and was happy for him, she just hoped this girl would treat her baby right, and without showing prejudice Carole Hudson wondered if she was good enough for her Finny because he deserved the world, tears suddenly coating her eye lashes at the thought of her baby (where have the last 14 years gone) dating. Suddenly glad her Chris would home permanently within the month, to help guide their son through his teenage years from a man's point of view as she knows Finn needs, perhaps now more than ever!

Nancy told him on the phone she had noticed him as he was running laps, and made sure to always be on the field when he was, she was on the cheer squad but because she sprained her elbow during practice the other week the coach made her be her assistant' carrying the water bottles and bullhorn and such. Finn said he was sorry she had been hurt as he would have liked to see her go through the routine that had won her cheer team the gold medal at the recent competition.

Finn was waiting at the front entrance to school on the Monday after his call to Nancy, and was stoked when she came bouncing up to him, dressed in her red and white cheer uniform, her short red hair cut in a trendy style like a lot of the singers on American Bandstand. She squeezed his hand before reaching up on her tippy toes to press a lighter than air type kiss to his cheek, giggling cutely at his blush.

"H-hey Nancy, how are you, you look real pretty."

"Hi Finn" she gushed

The bell for first period rang unfairly in his opinion forcing him and Nancy to separate, but Finn nodded quickly and smiled widely at Nancy's kiss on his cheek, and request to meet in the quad near the home-making department at lunch. The entire time it took him to walk to his first period chemistry class Finn couldn't believe his luck. Finally, for the first time in his life he could manage a whole conversation with a girl, compliment her and not turn into a giant mess of nerves and word vomit.

Finn hurried to meet Nancy at lunchtime, just accepting the disgruntled jibes from a couple of his friends for turning down their requests to check out the girl's swim- team training session, and the claps on his shoulder and comments of "Get some Huddy", and "Not before time dude" from the others with just a wave and a lop-sided smile.

Things with Nancy were still going well a week later, and they were now officially dating which was a surprise to Finn as he had always thought the guy should ask the girl… but hey he is a teenaged guy and if a pretty girl who just happens to be an _older and obviously experienced woman_ , wants to date him well, he'd be an idiot to turn that sort of offer down wouldn't he? Though he did have to wonder why they only ever met up near the home-making/arts wing and only _'dated'_ at school, it's not that he didn't like food and music, he loved it specially his mom's roast dinners and meatloaf, and was pretty good on his drums and singing along to the radio and his collection of records, but he thought it'd be nice to sit in the sun on the bleachers or even in the library, and be all cosy and couply like, but after Nancy kissed him on the mouth the first time he figured it didn't matter where they were and to be honest he wanted to do that kissing thing again. Maybe also touch her breasts, this time skin on skin just to be sure they felt just as good in real life as they did when his hand found its way under her shirt and squeezed them over her bra… she didn't even react when Finny junior woke up and was pressing on her leg she just kissed him harder, making him glad he had gym glass after lunch and could change out of his tight and now somewhat damp jeans.

He was, after thinking about it glad in a way that they had a secret meeting place, coz when he was kissing Nancy he didn't want to be anywhere near where Mr. Fletcher could see. Even though the older man accepted track and field as a ' _manly_ ' sport, he still scared Finn and put him off his game.

So, one Tuesday a couple of months later when Nancy didn't meet him at his locker at lunchtime like always Finn made his way to their spot, ready to share his lunch which was his favorite two for Tuesday taco's, wishing once he rounded the corner of the quad that he'd not bothered, well turning up anyway, he still wanted his taco's… coz what he saw was not his girlfriend… well she was there but her arms and lips were all over some other guy. He didn't know what to do or say, instead he just turned on his heel and walked away. His much-anticipated lunch sliding from his hand and dropping on the ground, suddenly he was not feeling like he could eat anyway without bringing the lot straight back up. Assuming he was no longer part of a couple and wondering why she cheated on him.

He avoided Nancy as best he could, which really was easy as he was in different grade and classes to her, he even took a break from his track work at school, instead he started running around his neighbourhood to keep his fitness up, so he didn't have to see her on the field, and if she called on the phone he begged his mom to say he was out. Which she did gladly once he told her what had happened, sounding annoyed with his now ex-girlfriend. Finn successfully avoided Nancy for a week, telling himself that he was over her and vowing to never let a girl play him for a fool again, and he was semi ok with things.

He finds a letter in his locker one Friday just as he was packing his stuff for a long weekend. He stuffed the pink envelope roughly into his bag and raced for the bus, then later in the privacy of his bedroom he grabbed it from his school bag and sighing sadly tried to flatten it out on his thigh then just staring at the paper like it was a bomb or something, hoping she would explain why… was he a bad kisser? Or did he move too quick with the breast touching and butt squeezing or maybe he was too tall, should he have tried out for the football team, maybe her dad had decided that being on the track team really wasn't manly enough after all? A million reasons ran through his mind till he got up the courage to open it.

Finally opening the single page, he read the couple of paragraphs… He had to read it a few times to understand what she was saying and try and understand how he could have been so stupid and naive, it all made sense to him then.… only hanging out in the home-making quad and only going steady at school, never wanting to go out on weekends because her dad apparently didn't want her out all hours when she had homework to do.

It turns out Nancy was making a play for Finn coz she was trying to placate her father who didn't think her long-time steady, Clifford Mayborne who was in the school band and had two moms wasn't manly enough. Also, the fact her dad was the football coach she knew he would find out.

She had been seeing Cliff on the side unbeknownst to both Finn and her father, which was why she always wanted to hang out in the quadrangle near the home-making wing.

That way her boyfriend wouldn't see her but her dad probably could. The part that had Finn's brown eyes opening as wide as saucers is when she said she thinks she is expecting a baby and Clifford was the daddy, her parents were sending her to Utah to live with her Aunt and Uncle and completely forbidding her from having any contact with Clifford. There was no apology for playing him and making him feel like a fool, but at least she wasn't trying to say it was his baby.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and let me know your thoughts. Poor Finn, his real love I'm sure everyone has guessed is none other than a tiny brunette, will be along very soon I promise, stay with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For those waiting for some Finchel interaction, I promise Miss Rachel Berry is about to make her entrance and shake our Finny's world up a notch. This part is a little longer, hope you enjoy it. Please leave your thoughts in the review box. Thanks as always for the wonderful reviews, I do appreciate you taking the time, I'd love to answer them all, but I can't reply to the guest ones so mega thanks to all of you as well.

* * *

 **Part-Five:**

 **1966-The first sighting of the rest of his life:**

 _Yeah, we talk about the girls, girls, girls  
And we talk, talk, talk all night  
Sure we're all Romeos and Casanovas  
But we can't seem to get it right.  
_

Finn walked down the hallway of _Maple Falls high school,_ the first Monday of his junior year, spotting his best buddies, Max Leibowitz, Ronny Van-Dyke, Danny Carruthers, Jonny Davis, Stan Jameson and Sal Vitti, standing around their lockers, perving at the chicks they knew and checking out the new ones. Ronny, Max and Sal running a comb through their oiled hair so they looked cool, Finn laughs to himself as he watches them knowing the reason it takes them extra time once they get to school, is coz their moms won't let them leave the house till they comb it straight into 'good boy hair'.

The 7 guys exchange fist bumps and guy talk for the few minutes it took to organise their lockers and check their timetables.

Trying to sound way cooler and more of a chick magnet than he actually was Finn asks, "You guys ready for another season of burnin' up the track and thrillin' the babes outa their miniskirts?"

At his buddies, affirmative head nods and typically lewd comments, Finn looks around the hallway at the girls hanging around their lockers, giggling at girly stuff, and every few minutes looking over at them and giggling some more, or swooning over the latest teen magazine poster or comparing lipstick colors or hair styles.

Finn wishes, not for the first time he could talk to them like a normal person instead of a dweeb who spent all his time tripping over his tongue, and wonders how the cool guys do it. Even though he had sort of had a girlfriend in freshman year, well till he found out she was only using him to stop her dad killing her trumpet playing steady. He is still nervous about being played again which is why he is shy and hopeless around girls still. He figured now he is older he should be over his fear… but no, just his luck he is destined to be the only guy in their graduating class who has never had a full adult conversation with a girl and her lips, without her having some sneaky plan to bully or embarrass him.

So, when a blonde senior, Cindy Frenchette stops inches in front of him, and rakes her fingernails down his chest before sliding her hand into the pocket of his long letterman jacket, rubbing his junk and presses a noisy kiss on his mouth, he instantly blushes and feels weird. Like super weird (ready to explode in his pants weird).

Finn turns beet red and tries to say something but all he can manage is a squeaky stutter of "H-h-hi" to the girl who, ever since she first noticed him when he was a sophomore, has never been shy about wanting to show him in her own upfront way, the backseat of her car or to save time the equipment shed by the gym, even the janitors room near the cafeteria sex apparently make her extra hungry so she doesn't have far to go to recharge, and who everyone knows is _'very friendly'_ with quite a few boys at school, and if the story going around town is true, she has a kid withsome badass biker dude who spends most of his time in jail.

She is the sort of girl his mom warned him to stay away from, and after the last time he is sure to listen to her. Finn quickly looks at the floor and intently studies the frayed ends of his sneaker lace, hoping he doesn't sprout a full-on boner.

Positive the girl has moved on after what feels like hours, and finally feeling safe enough, he lifts his head to continue with what he was doing. It is then he notices the other guy standing next to Max. Just watching him with an amused look on his tanned face. Finn stands up straight still coming to terms with his new height, marvelling at the speed he has grown over the past summer, and now standing at a smidge over 6'3" he is quite a bit taller than most of his friends and the new kid.

He squares his shoulders and trying to sound tough and reclaim his macho pride that talking to Cindy erased in 3 seconds flat, asks. "Hey dude, you new huh?"

Realising he hadn't introduced the guys Max shrugs and says "Oh, shoot, yeah guys um, this is my cousin Noah Puckerman, he and his family just moved here from Arizona his dad is the new bank manager." Then pointing quickly to the guys Max says, "Puck dude, this is Finn Hudson, Ronny Van Dyke, Danny Carruthers, Sal Vitti, Jonny Davis and Stan Jameson."

The rest of the guys say hi and fist bump Noah who, smiling and nodding at them all says, "Hi guys, 'tis good to meet y'all but make it Puck yeah? My baby sister is the only one who calls me Noah … and well, my mom ha, ha."

Laughing at his eye roll, Finn and the others agreed that younger siblings and moms could be a little embarrassing at times. Well, in Finn's case as he was an only child, his mom always picked the exact time for calling him Finny or baby Finn that would cause the most embarrassment, though he was thankful she didn't do it very often in public once he turned 13.

But before anyone could ask Puck anymore questions the bell for homeroom rang so they grabbed their books and raced off. All but Puck were in the same one. Finn quickly asked Max what grade his cousin was in and shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head when Max said he was a senior. Reaching their class there was no more chance of conversation, as the teacher was taking attendance then it was English and Geography.

Finn's favorite non-standard subject at school, was on Friday's after lunch, a double period of track and field. He really liked the freedom of long distance running, it gave him time to think about everything and what he wanted to do after college, at this stage he was interested in drumming, and the life of a studio drummer or rock and roll star, sounded great fun and super cool but his parents wanted him to think about other things as well.

He was a good student, though history kicked his butt a little especially ancient history, it has already happened long before their teacher Mr. Finlay was even born and boring rooms full of kids, but then again, he sure did get a little too excited about stuff some days, so maybe he was reliving his youth...

At the end of sophomore year, he had a GPA around the 2.5 mark, which meant he was so far sitting on a B. So basically, he could do whatever he put his mind to, he also knew that he didn't need to think about the future for a little while yet, gosh he was still in high school and not 17 for another month.

There was only one subject he was failing majestically in and that was… talking to girls, but as hard as he tried all he ever did was stumble through the most basic conversations and somehow give the girls a reason to treat him badly. Wishing again that the school board would make _**'Girl Studies with a strong focus on how to speak to** **them',**_ part of the curriculum coz he could sure do with a daily lesson and probably even a weekly remedial class in it.

But he reasoned that the experiences he'd had with girls in the past, was what made him very nervous about trying too hard, he just hoped that when he did manage to get enough courage together, (sooner rather than later), he might be able to talk to the girl he had been half in love with since the first time he'd seen her tiny beautiful brunette self with her group of girlfriends, laughing and singing along to the juke-box at Schue's diner, a couple of weeks ago. Her plump pink lips and big brown eyes… oh MAN! He groans sadly knowing he'd never get a chance to talk to her, and why would she be interested in a giant goof like him anyway.

He let out a deep sigh and tried to clear his mind of his girl problems before doing some warm up stretches and star jumps, then started his laps around the track.

"Put some effort into it Hudson my granddaddy on his walker goes faster than you, and he's 102 years old with one good leg."

Finn focuses mind on his lap times then, once coach Hambly started yelling at him from his spot in the bleachers

When Finn made his way through the door of Schue's diner that afternoon, Emma caught his eye and just nodded at his thumbs up signal knowing it was his request for his usual cheeseburger with extra ketchup, pickles and side of fries with a large soda. Apart from filling his hungry belly which was a priority, he was hoping to see the tiny girl that stole his heart. Looking around he thanked the stars and the great lord cheeus, when his eyes zeroed in on her sitting on a stool at the end of the counter looking like a dream, her long dark hair in a high ponytail, which was a nice change from all the other girls who followed the popular trends that made everyone look like clones from some beauty salon experiment.

His wide happy smile turning sad, Finn frowned darkly when he noticed the letterman jacket draped over her shoulder, that to his sudden jealously he figured belonged to her _boyfriend_ , a sleezeball he knew as Jamie Donavan. The dude was leaning up against the jukebox looking like he was a king or something, a creepy shit eating grin plastered all over his stupid face as he kept rubbing his hand up her arm. She was just nodding her head at Jamie's rambles, which from the little bits Finn could overhear was about golden sombrero's, hidden balls, Merkle's boner, and something about thighs and massage oil.

Finn wanted to go straight up to the slimy jerk and punch his lights out for talking like that in-front of his girl, but had to feel a bit sorry for the guy getting a boner in the middle of a game.

He noticed his brunette angel about to say something but just at that moment Emma brought his meal over and stood right in his line of vision so whatever cute girl was saying was lost on Finn.

 _ **I see this girl over there right away  
I'm trying to think of something to say  
Well I think I'll have one more drink  
I'll be ready to make my play  
But this guy moves in and he talks to her  
And she nods her head  
Well I'm used to missing out on the girl  
But I want to know what he said**_

Finn knew Jamie was a senior and the star pitcher of their school team, and from everything he heard and saw around school, he flirted with every pretty girl for one thing and one thing only. Finn hoped with everything he had that his tiny Rachel (a guy can dream, can't he?) would tell him to get lost or for someone (himself) to step in and punch his lights out. Wondering what was so special about the guy that got her to date him so soon, Finn just sighed sadly and slouched his long body into his favorite booth at the back of the diner making sure to sit on the side that faced into the room so he could keep looking at _'his girl'_ but the fact he doesn't know anything more about her except her name is Rachel Berry, is in his chemistry class and popular makes Finn even more nervous about trying to speak with her let alone get her to go out with him. He wonders if he should ask Puck for advice as he never seems to have trouble talking to girls and Finn is also in awe of his older friend's confidence and skill on the football field, and to be totally honest a little scared of his tough-badass attitude towards some of the other kids. He unconsciously munches on his food, his eyes and mind never leaving Rachel, so he is unaware of the presence at his table until,

"Hi fling -a- Finn how's things stud?"

Feeling a bump against the table wakes Finn from his Rachel dream, and as he looks up he sees Cindy Frenchette next to him in the booth, (well when he says sees her all he really sees are her large breasts falling out of her blouse). Her hand rubbing along his thigh and before he can move she has her bright red lips smashed on his, and is moving her hand over his junk moaning at her own actions when they cause Finny Jnr to wake up...

Pushing her away and scrubbing his hand over his mouth he stutters out an angry but surprised,

"Er… um w-what the hell?...

Jumping up as with as quick the small space and his tall frame allowed. Finn legs it out of the diner with lightning speed, hoping with everything he has that Rachel didn't see that girl all over him. Though he did have to admit having her hand on his junk felt good but "NO Hudson, just NO!" he didn't want just any girls to be touching him like that, only one, **a super cute, brown haired, tiny one**.

Finn knew some his buddies had the same problem with girls, 'cos not all of them were going steady which made him feel less of a loser. The only one of his friends that seemed to be able to talk to and date girls without scaring them away was Puck, the guys became friends quickly after the shorter guy moved to town and Finn didn't feel uncomfortable asking him for advice. Finn put his success down to being a senior and figured he'd ask him for advice the next time they were alone.

So, the next Saturday as they were hanging about the park waiting for the other guys to show up and shoot some hoops. Finn thought it was as good a time as any to talk to Puck man to man.

"Hey Puck, can I ask you a question man?"

"Sure, Huddy what's up dude?" Puck was watching his buddy with one eyebrow lifted in interest, as Finn ran his hands through his hair and hugged the back of his neck, before shuffling his feet a couple of times then jamming his hands into his jean pockets.

"Ok great thanks man, I-it's just um I was like wondering if you could give me some indications…, implementations or like… tips yeah, yeah that's sounds better… tips on how to um … talk to girls without you know acting like a giant dweeb and tripping over the knot that my tongue always turns into…. Cos see there's this girl, Aw, man, she's so freakin cute an'…" Finn trails off dreamily.

A loud throat clearing from Puck brings him back to earth, and in a soft nervous tone Finn says, "Oh man how to … ARG! Just spit it out Hudson, Puck is cool an' won't laugh at you for being an idiot…"

Looking at Puck, Finn swallows the giant lump in his throat and after giving himself a mini taking to about why he is feeling so dumb trying to explain.

"Ok here goes… I need help with talking to girls… well one in particular and I don't want to make an even bigger idiot of myself and have her tell me to get lost, I want to be with her coz she is so beautiful and smart and kind, and I'm looking for more than just random hook-ups under the bleachers, like some of the other sports jocks (cough, Jamie Donovan the tool), who think their letterman jackets give them a licence to sleaze all over every single girl at school like some sorta high school James Bond or teenage lothario creeper sex guy... An' after that girl in freshman year, well… I wanna **not** look like a gullible idiot again… but man this one is **THE ONE!** I know she is I can feel it man an' even though we haven't said a single word to each other… it's like a rope or string joining us… it's just there you know what I mean?"

A deep love-struck sigh from Finn, has Puck trying not to laugh at his friend's theatrics and nervous rambles. But he controls the urge when Finn looks up at him, his face blushing to a deep red. Suddenly feeling bad for his lanky buddy, and wishes he would date his sister to keep the jerks from slobbering all over her. Puck knows she is interested in Finn coz he overheard her asking their cousin Max about him and did he have a steady.

Plus, Puck is just ichin' to punch the baseball posers 'specially, into next week at their carrying on and shitty way they treat girls. They give all sports jock a bad name, Puck allows some of his football team mates are just as bad, but most of the guys are cool, dumb in their classes but cool with the girls. So, if he can help her and Finn get together all will be good in the world of Noah Puckerman.

"Ooo-Kayyy then, well man I'll help ya if I can but first things first, who is this girl and does she even know you are alive?" Puck shrugs his shoulders and runs a hand over his slicked back hair at the hurt look from Finn, not sure how to go about this but can see how worked up Finn is.

"Great man thanks, and yeah well not sure she knows who I am, coz every time I see her she's with her jerkwad baseball creep of a boyfriend. But Puck you should see her man…"

Stopping his love-struck ramble mid-sentence, Finn blushes again and shakes his head before sighing deeply and slumps down on the top of the slide his face a mask of sadness.

"Oh, man what's the point I'll never get to date her… but she is so nice and tiny and cute and smart and I just know we could be part of something special ya know? Even her name is beautiful Rachel… sounds like a goddess from mythology or something I'd bet she would have been the goddess of love…"

Another deep sigh from Finn has Puck suddenly burst into gales of laughter, causing Finn to stop his love-struck lamenting and send him a strange look.

"Finster my man, hold up a second are you telling me you want to date Rachel Berry? About 5' tall, sharp as a tack and sounds like she ate a dictionary for breakfast every time she opens her mouth, with long brunette hair and big brown eyes like a new born calf, not to mention legs that take up half her body length?"

Finn smiles goofily showing off his dimples and nods his head so fast, Puck thinks he's likely to shake it loose then have to chase it down the street.

"Cos ya know who she is don't ya?"

Finn sends Puck an offended look as if to say, ' _Duh are you blind man?'_ Wondering why his friend is asking such dumb questions.

"Yeah course, how could I not, she is the most beautiful, smart, cutest girl in the whole worl…"

Shaking his head in amusement Puck can't control his laughter and after a few minutes manages to speak, completely ignoring the affronted look and aggressive body language Finn is offering him.

"No, I mean yeah she is smart and I 'spose you could call her cute, and for someone so short she is terrifying when she gets wound up like a toy from the five an' dime. Though I think you got your goddesses mixed up man, Aphrodite, and Venus were the chicks in charge of the love machines.

I think Rachel means Ewe and she was with some old dude who was shacked up with her sister first."

"WHAT she has a husband! … but she's only a high school junior! How do you know all this man? You are way too um tough and… jock like … please don't tell me you are…"

Puck can't help but smile at Finn's closed fist and angry face thinking he is tryin' to move in on his chick.

"Finn man, calm your giant ass and let me tell you she isn't dating that sleezeball baseball poser, and I know for a fact she isn't married but she is interested, very interested in a guy, and…"

Watching Finn nearly explode in a jealous rage, has Puck again unable to contain his laughter. He quickly says what he needs to, hoping it will calm Finn down

"S-she is my baby sister… well stepsister really I 'spose? I was 7 and she was 6 when my dad an' her mom got hitched, her mom wanted her to keep her last name as well, but Rachie thought that Rachel Barbra Berry-Puckerman, was too much to write on her school books and every time she scribbled in her thousands of notebooks putting together stories or whatever it is she spent all her time doing, saying that when she is a published newspaper reporter or writer, she'll need a name that will grab the readers attentions or some shit, hell if I know what she was on about man, so anyway to cut a long story short… that's why her name is Berry and not Puckerman."

"WHAT! Oh, jeez now I feel twice as stupid why did I ask you for advice… you'll never let me date your sister, that's if she doesn't just laugh at me for being the world's biggest bumbling nervous idiot…"

While Finn is now slouched on the park bench, head buried in his hands and lamenting his bad luck Puck is outright laughing wiping tears from his face but at the same time happy that he doesn't have to worry about Rachel and the sleezeballs that are always hanging around her.

Once he has calmed down and slapping a hand on Finn's shoulder Puck says with happiness in his tone,

"Finn, Finn, dude listen to me, I'm willing to help ya man only coz I like you, and I know for a fact she knows who you are and likes what she sees, coz she keeps twittering in Max's ear about you with non -stop freaking questions, and making him promise on her treasured Doris Day records that he doesn't breath a word to you, so if you two are going steady I don't gotta worry about them other sleaze buckets dribbling all over her like she is Bubbe's prize winning Rugelach or Kishka. So, here's what I'm gonna do ok buddy"

Finn looks up at his friend hoping he is serious about Rachel liking him, and is honestly willing to help him, though he seriously wonders how he will get past a simple "Hi Rachel" without melting into a giant puddle of gormless suckiness. But swallowing his worry he sits up straighter, nods with determination and focuses his attentions on Puck as he starts to explain the game plan, and as he commits every word to memory Finn thinks finally his luck with girls is about to change and he can see far into the future, just him and a tiny brunette beauty that he has the honour to call his and at the same time he is all for her in any way she wants him.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this update please leave your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi and thanks again for the love on this story, I am having great fun writing it. But as usual I own nothing but the plot and OC characters.**

 **To the reader who left the review telling me this was under the wrong tag- I beg to differ, the idea of this story is Finn's interactions with girls over the years, until he meets his one who by now most of you have realized after the conversation Finn had with Puck in the last chapter is Rachel Berry. From now on she will feature more, so this is definitely a FINCHEL FIC.**

 **Sorry to the rest of you for ranting!**

 **I hope you wonderful folks enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

 **1966 – The first sighting - 2: A Berry good view of the rest of her life. **

**Part Six:**

In the middle of June 1966, when Aaron Puckerman told his wife Esther and children Noah and Rachel, that he was being transferred to Los Angeles California, as the new permanent branch manager at the Wells Fargo Bank, they were all very happy, and looked forward to living by the ocean after being born and raised in in the hot and dry, but at the same time forbiddingly beautiful natural wilds of Arizona.

For the kids, it meant being closer to Aaron's sister Miriam Leibowitz and her family, particularly her son Max (who was the same age as Rachel, just a year younger than Noah). Their little sister Rebecca who is going on 15 and their older brother David who is a junior at Cal State.

Rachel was happy to be spending her last two years of high school at Maple Falls High. She felt lucky to have found a group of girls to be friends with so soon after arriving, and she was totally enjoying her classes her favorites being journalism, english and dressmaking. The very best thing about her new school though, is… smart, very tall, has super cute dimples and is on the track-team…, oh and ( _insert dreamy sigh_ ) his name is Finn Hudson, and who according to her cousin Max, is not going steady, but sadly seems to be totally unaware she exists _(sad sigh)_.

Rachel had been sitting half way up the bleachers on her double free enjoying the sun, whilst writing her piece for the school newspaper, about the changing views of society on women making their mark in the normally male dominated business world. When she looked up from her notebook to glean inspiration from the slowly moving clouds, (what, that's the sort of thing writers say don't they? Well it sounds good so there!) and saw Finn for the first-time dressed in his red shorts and white tank-top emblazoned with a red number 5 on the front and back, she was instantly smitten, he looked so strong and graceful, his long legs stretching out to move him around the track like a thoroughbred race horse. He stopped after a couple of laps to take a drink, his large hand practically engulfing the entire water bottle, his Adam's apple jiggling sexily with the action of swallowing said water.

She was tingling inside and was suddenly overheating, hurriedly fanning her face with her notebook, and taking a quick look around her to make sure no-one was watching her drooling over a boy, who in her opinion was the cutest and hottest guy in school, secretly wishing she was that water bottle and his hands were around her body.

Blushing a deep shade of red she takes a long drink from her water bottle and wipes her sweaty face with her handkerchief, making a mental note to ask Max about him some more, without seeming too interested. Like the masses of girls', she was positive must flip out trying to get close to him, he looked to be so confident and sure about things and she wondered if he'd ever even _see_ her, as anything other than an annoying little girl or just his friend's cousin.

Which is why her free time is spent at the diner. Sometimes, her girlfriends come along and they engage in girl talk over a milkshake and shared plate of fries, other times she would sit with her brother till he left her for football practice or a date, but mostly she enjoyed being by herself and just watching Finn, and as such was well ahead with her assignments and whatever for school.

She had even started to again write short script like stories, based on her fellow students and the goings-on in her little town of Lakewood Springs, in the ever-expanding suburbia of multi-cultural Los Angeles, that she thought fancifully might be used one day as the plot for a TV show or movie.

She would be mortified if anyone was to look in her note-books though, not that she is embarrassed about the stories, not at all! Her work is of an excellent quality and even now would be perfectly suitable for the reading public in a well-known media publication. But more the fact she doesn't want to embarrass Finn if he were to find out, that most of the free space in the margins is filled with artistic scrawls of _RB+FH 4EVA, Finn_ inside a love heart _,_ _Rachel Hudson_ , or _Finn and Rachel Berry- Hudson_ or simply _Finchel_ ( _ **Fin**_ n + Ra _ **chel**_ **)** the cute couple name she spent a while choosing, after listening to her girlfriend's in-depth discussions about the topic they had read in the latest _Teen USA Magazine_ , which as every teenage girl knows is like gospel.

One Friday mid-October she was again at the diner just sitting at the end of the counter near the juke-box, hoping Finn would arrive soon. She kept one eye on the door and the other on her book, sipping on her drink when suddenly she feels an arm hand loop around her shoulder and a hot sweaty hand clamp over her left breast. The action making her jump and spill her strawberry soda all over her white blouse.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Rachel pushed the guy's arm off her shoulder and grabbed a bundle of napkins from the dispenser just to her right, trying but obviously failing at soaking up the ice-cold liquid now soaking through to her underwear and to her utter mortification making her blouse see through.

"Excuse me, kindly remove your unwelcome self from my presence and find some other place to practice your lechery, but before you go give me your jacket, it is obvious you have totally ruined my blouse and as I have other things to do in this establishment, which might I add DO NOT involve your creeper self, therefore I have not got the time to go home and change. BUT do not under any circumstance assume I want to associate with you."

She wasn't going to explain to this perverted moron, the reason she didn't want to go home and change was because Max said Finn was usually the first of their group to arrive at their favorite booth, and she didn't want to miss seeing him.

Reaching for the guy's jacket he had draped over his shoulder Rachel scrunches her nose at the overly strong smell of sickly cologne, that smelt like the stuff they clean council dumpsters with. She fanned her face with a napkin trying to reduce her sudden need to vomit everywhere, then lightly drapes the jacket over one shoulder covering the worst of the bright red stain and hoping the stench of so called cologne won't permeate her other clothes or hair, as she does not want her father to send out a hunting party for the lecher, or forbid her from ever going out without her brother as a chaperone. Looking at the guy as fleetingly as possible once she sees his stupidly grinning face, she rolls her eyes and says,

"Oh, just a word of advice … if I were you, which thankfully I am not! But that is irrelevant I would change my cologne, the putrid stuff you obviously drenched yourself in this morning would only be attractive to a desperate Javelina out in the Arizona desert… but even though they are wild pigs I suspect they would still have more discrimination and self-respect, and run the other way if you came within 50 feet of them. For the simple reason that your personality is as annoying as your presence."

Sending Rachel, a look that clearly showed he had no idea whatsoever what she was talking about, and obviously didn't take offence at her intended slight against his sexy chick attracting cologne or his charming and smooth way with words, he just shrugs his shoulders and says,

"Huh? Aww, baby doll come on I **know** you wanna go out with me, I'm Jamie, Jamie Donovan, just in case you haven't yet had the thrill of checking out the back seat of my mustang … though I gotta say doll I wouldn't be able to forget such a cute, perfectly put together package as you if you'd been there. I'm the stud of the Maple Falls baseball team and a shoe in for prom king, due to my fantastic performance on and _off_ the diamond if you get my drift… and hey I reckon you an' me would be good together, an' yeah you look really good in my clothes, I've got a t- shirt in the trunk of my car if you wanna try that too, or you could just skip the clothes..."

Jamie sends Rachel a wink and leans against the juke box before reaching out to rub her bare arm. Rabbiting on about a load of stuff she wasn't listening to, the only thing she did hear and answer him on was a resounding **NO!** when he asked her to go to the drive-in with him on Saturday night and _**not**_ watch the movie.

Disgust clearly showing on her face by way of a deep frown and pursed lips, wondering how dumb this guy is if he can't take a hint. She wishes Finn was the guy asking her out, knowing there would be hesitation on her part in answering in the affirmative to anything he wanted to do or where he wanted to do it. Blushing hotly at her own wanton thoughts she turns to Jamie and says tersely,

"Eww no thank you, I have already told you I am not interested in your sleazy attentions so, just forget I am here and get on with your business."

Her tone sharp with finality, Rachel ignores the guy as though he wasn't even there, her attention fully focused on the diner door to see if Finn has arrived, and instantly drops her head sadly, when she sees another girl on his lap with her mouth pressed against his. She quickly gathers her belongings and shrugs off the smelly jacket not caring that it fell into the puddle of soda on the floor, hugging her bag tightly against her chest she rushes out the diner, all she can hear is her heart breaking, knowing she is being silly and presumptuous to think that such a popular cute guy like Finn would want to be with her without even knowing her, but can feel it deep down that they are perfect for each other, tethered if you will.

Puck wonders why Rachel has stopped going to the diner and is moping about the house, so when he walks into the sitting room and sees her lounging in her giant homemade purple and yellow floor cushion with a note book pressed against her lap and her sad face on, he makes himself comfortable on the floor next to her and tries to decide how to open the conversation, and knowing her as he does he has an inkling her sad mood is to do with a guy, and as he knows there is only one she likes, he wants to find out what is going on.

"Hey, what's wrong baby Sis? You look like someone stole the last strawberry Broadway roll or your Doris Week record collection, or somethin' you wanna talk about it so I know who I need to punch and throw in the dumpster?"

Rachel shakes her head and drops her book on the floor next to her, before nervously running a hand through her hair. Looking at her brother she sends him a sad smile and shakes her head no, sighs deeply then nods determinedly, feeling thankful that Noah was willing to listen to her love-struck rambles and crossed her fingers that maybe her big brother might have a word with Finn.

"Oh, Noah, am I really that transparent?" She realizes what he just said then and slaps his arm. "…Oh you, it is not nice to tease, and you know perfectly well her name is Doris Day not Week Noah, and she is so talented and very pretty, oh how I wish I could sing like her… but yes, there is something bothering me… if I tell you what has put me in this state of melancholy, you must promise, a cross your heart and hope to die type promise, that you will not lay so much as a finger on him, because one punch from you will muss up his handsome face and if you ruin his cute dimples, I will never speak to you again Noah Puckerman…"

Rachel scrunches her body down further into her cushion, and looks at her brother a soft blush coloring her face.

Confirming that his sister's mood is to do with a guy, a certain very tall one, Puck, just nods (not feeling it important at this stage to tell Rachel, that Finn Hudson has been in his ear about what went down in the diner the other Friday with Cindy Frenchette, and he thinks Rachel must have seen it and now he is worried that she won't want anything to do with him).

XXXX

Finn finds Rachel in the cafeteria and seeing she is alone, garners up as much courage as he can, rubs his fingers together to calm his nerves and takes a deep breath. Before walking the 10 feet across the room, (that to be honest feels like a cross country marathon) not even acknowledging the random calls of " _Hi Finn_ " from the various girls trying to catch his eye. His eyes were totally focused on Rachel's tiny form sitting at her table, her beautiful face deep in concentration, engrossed in whatever she is reading. Every now and then wrapping her plump pink lips around her drink straw, the simple action making him groan, he was determined today was the day he was going to talk to her like a normal human being.

Finally, at her table he just stops rocking on his feet a little and looming over her like a giant creepy bat or something from a horror movie, he swallows the lump of nervousness stuck in his throat, takes another breath and says,

"Hi Rachel, do you mind if I sit here and maybe talk with you?"

Jumping a little Rachel looks up and instantly blushes a deep red, somehow losing her voice and trying to comprehend the stroke of luck that has allowed the object of her dreams to be standing in front of her in real life knowing her name, waiting for permission to sit at her table and to put the icing on her cake so to speak, wanting to speak with her.

After listening to Noah and finding out the scene she saw in the diner involving Finn and that blonde hussy Cindy Frenchette, was all a giant misunderstanding on her part Rachel now knows Finn is interested in her, but because she is in awe of his cuteness, all she can do is nod her head energetically causing her pony tail braid to move around her head like a whip. Then somehow managing to retrieve her voice she whispers,

"O-oh -hi Finn, yeah you can sit, sure sit, yeah we can sit together…, not that we are together…, there is plenty of room but wait just let me move my tray, so we can be together … I-I-I mean at the same tabl… they had a nice meatloaf today, do you like meatloaf Finn? I always enjoy mashed potatoes with meatloaf and broccoli I do like the barbeque sauce they put on the meatloaf here, they just need a bit more butter in the potato, my mom makes meatloaf with a mustard sauce and extra grated vegi…"

Suddenly realising she's rambling and about boring meatloaf of all things, Rachel blushes again and looks down as her left hand nervously twists the tie on her blouse, while she swipes her right thumb under her fringe brushing the hair away from her eyes and nervously licks her lips.

All Finn can do is smile at her adorableness and just nod his head in agreement about the meatloaf, and thinking it has been a while since his mom made some with her special homemade tomato sauce. His planned conversation vanishing from his brain as he just stares at her. Finally, after what felt like an hour but was only about 5 minutes, he swallows hard sending Rachel a dimple popping smile when her beautiful big brown eyes widen even more as they focus on his throat, before his words come back. After an age, the knot in his tongue unravels and his brain catches up allowing him to express a soft,

"How have you been Rach?"

"G-good thanks Finn."

 **A/N: Finally! Finchel meet, but will things go smoothly or will our Finny's nerves get the better of him, Please, review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Who else likes meatloaf? I do like mine with spicy BBQ or mushroom sauce and extra buttery garlic mashed potatoes yummo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part seven:**

A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful support for this story I really do appreciate every single review.

* * *

 **1967- Finally! AAA++ in girl talk.**

Walking along the hallways of Maple Falls high school a couple of weeks into senior year, all a kid could see were posters advertising the upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance, and not surprisingly an obvious lack of the _'cooler'_ male population of said school. Most guys in the junior and senior grades were trying to avoid making eye contact with their female cohort in fear of being asked to the dance which as they understood it was girl's choice. It was hard to understand their thinking but it was put down to masculine pride or something.

Only a handful of senior guys were brave enough to walk the halls on their lonesome and even though some were the ones classified as belonging to the loser brigade and the non-jocks, they were happily soaking up all the attention from the girls, and whom on normal occasions wouldn't be able to get a date. Feeling more than grateful to the people who decided on a girl's choice dance, and even though the popular guys weren't there to hog all the attention, it wasn't super easy to get a pretty girl to ask you, they still weren't that desperate.

But for Finn Hudson and his single buddies, Stan Jameson and Danny Carruthers. There was no shortage of date requests, most had no issues with being the askee rather than the asker either, and figured it was a nice change. The guys were secretly embracing their female side and hoping that the one they had been crushing on for ages would ask them to be their date, and spent a fair bit of time deciding what color tie and or flowers they would like to get.

Finn was still single but not because he was unattractive or smelt bad or was unintelligent. He was the exact opposite, finally filling out his broad six feet three-inch frame, with a solid covering of tight hard muscles due to the hours of running and gym work he did daily, and with just enough scruff on his face that required him to shave every morning instead of the once a week like last year, he had even started to wear cologne. He used to swipe his dad's but decided he needed his own smell so when his Aunt Mary re-gifted him some ' _Old spice'_ that came in a pack with deodorant, shaving cream and after shave lotion (that his cousin Kenny only used one time then found he was allergic to it), Finn started to wear it all the time. His Aunt told his mom he was looking more and more everyday like a magazine model or movie star, and was sure he must have girls calling him all the time.

But unfortunately for the multitudes of giggly starry-eyed girls who cornered him every day, he refused their offers to spend the dance locked in the janitor's closet with them, getting a feel for the finer points of anatomy for life drawings in art class. He knew none of them wanted to date him for anything other than to boost their image, or so they didn't look sad in front of their friends and turn up without a date, coz most of them have never even spoken to him before. He was asked at least 10 times each school day to go with a different girl, and was running out of excuses for turning the girls down politely.

Like now he is standing in front of his locker getting his stuff ready for the day when he hears what he thinks is a canary twittering behind him, knowing it was probably another girl trying to get him to be her date he continues with his task being unusually particular about straightening his locker contents and smiling when he finds an old test paper from History with a B+ in red ink in the corner, he reads over the paper marvelling that he actually knew the answers, then looking at his wrist watch he tries to drag his locker inspection out for a little longer, but the bell is due to ring soon and he really has no excuse for standing there any longer .

Turning away he nearly knocks over Cheryl Blackburne a girl from his math class, don't get him wrong she is a nice girl… but just the one he wants to be asking him out. She and her friend Tonya Waterman are standing so close to him he has no room to move.

"Oh, hey Cheryl, Tonya, sorry I didn't see you girls there." He sends them a small smile and turns to move around her, when Cheryl steps in-front of him and with tightly squeezes his bare forearm.

"It is alright Finn, no harm done… but now that we are chatting, I was um… hoping you'd go to the dance with me?"

"Aw man, I'm sorry Cheryl, but I can't. But hey, I'm sure there must be some guys looking for a good time that won't be too fussy.…"

Blushing like a fool when he thinks about what he just said he turns quickly and in a fast pace takes off for his first class just as the 5-minute warning bell rings. Finn felt awful, and was hoping Cheryl didn't think he meant she was _'easy'_ and that she wasn't nice she was, pretty too, and if he didn't have his eye on someone else he most probably would have said yes to her request, she was just not the one who _he_ wanted to ask him.

He was hanging out for the one he really wanted to go with, hoping Rachel Berry would ask him, and he wouldn't hesitate in saying yes. However, he was worried because he still hadn't moved past his phobia about speaking to her without falling over his tongue and acting like a fool. But the closer it got to the dance and she hadn't asked him yet made him wonder if she had forgotten he liked her.

( _Jeez Hudson how can the poor girl know that, when you don't let her know how you really feel huh?)_ Finn shakes his head at his inner voice, he knows it is right but doesn't know what to do. But to his credit since he plucked up the courage to speak to her last year in the cafeteria, they had formed a friendship and the time he spent at her house just hanging with Puck and Max over the summer, was so he could see Rachel, he was amazed how easy it is to talk to her and not feel like an idiot if he made a mistake or said the wrong thing… but he still hasn't got up with asking her out on a date with just the two of them… like alone. Sometimes she would close herself up like a clam especially if they were at the movies or the bowling alley with their group of friends, and random girls paid him attention, Finn tried to tell Rach that he wasn't interested in them but of course his tangled tongue got the better of him and yeah well, she would look sad.

To give him credit though, he was getting better, only coz his summer job at the movie house concession stand and box office, required that he talk to girls, and mostly he managed ok with his scripted lines of "Hi what can I get for you, would you like the upgrade deal." or "That will be $1.20 (or whatever the cost was but you get the idea) please" or even the simple "enjoy the movie."

'Cept when they came in a group all chattering and twittering like a flock of parakeets, dressed up in their fancy clothes that don't leave much to a guy's imagination, He swore every weekend after his shift, that he could manage a full conversation with Rachel if he ever got the chance. But he hadn't seen as much of her as he would like lately. Especially alone, he was sure he had blown his chance with her, since the 'incident' in the diner last year, and every time he caught up with Puck (which was a little difficult now as the guy was in college) or his buddies and would try to bring up the subject of girls. The others would go on about their various chicks and what they got up to. He would just moon about the only girl he wanted, putting up with the guys teasing and remarks about being a virgin till he was 40, and for being such a scaredy cat, he just hoped she would still be interested in him once he found his voice and manned up about his feelings.

XXXXX

Rachel was so happy that the class president and her committee had decided to hold a Sadie Hawkins dance this year. She was hoping to ask Finn, but was a little nervous, because she was sure he would have hundreds of offers from the prettier, more outgoing cheerleaders and other girls who always spoke to and made a play for him when they went out to the movies or roller rink with their group of friends this past summer. But she had decided that as this was her senior year she was going to experience all it had to offer and she was determined to experience all of that and long after they walked the stage and threw their mortarboards in the air, with one Finn Hudson.

Which is why she finds herself standing by his locker one Tuesday morning, shivering with both cold and nerves hoping they don't get the better of her, and she changes her mind when all the other girls start to hang around him looking like they just stepped off a magazine page or catwalk, fawning all over him like he is the pied piper or something.

The minute she sees his tall handsome form striding confidently down the hallway his head moving from side to side at every hallway intersection, makes her think he is looking for someone… (dare she hope it is her?) She stands up straight and quickly digs in her coat pocket for her strawberry lip shine smearing it over her lips and checking her breath by breathing into her cupped palm, then straightening her clothes and hugging her books tightly to her chest, more to keep her hands from shaking than anything else. She takes a deep breath repeating the mantra in her head of the ABC, " _Always- Be -Confident_!" Before forming her mouth into a wide smile then spinning on the balls of her feet and instantly losing both her words and all thought as well as her balance when she trips over her feet, and falls against the firm well defined torso of the man she was just thinking about.

"Hey Rach, oh shoot, are you ok? I'm sorry if I was in the way…"

Their eyes connect, dark brown with soft caramel, and her senses are filled with his cologne that reminds her of the outdoors, all spicy and strong but at the same time fresh and clean with a generous dose of sexy. She can't think of anything now except having his lips on hers, but instead of answering his question she just whispers softly

"Go to the dance with me ple…."

Before she can finish her words, Finn's beautiful mouth has closed against hers, stealing what little breath she had, due to her heart stopping her lungs from working, she was in heaven! The feeling of his lips moving against hers was the best thing she had ever experienced and would gladly give up everything if she could be in this position for the rest of her life. But of course, all good things must end at some point and due to being human, the air breathing thing can sometimes get in the way, as they pulled apart gasping for a few breathes. Her eyes were still closed, but her tongue poked out to swipe over what she was sure were puffy lips. She was trying to savour the taste of her dream, but then the ramble of words Finn gushed out, woke her from her pretend world back into the harsh reality where popular and cute guys like him don't just randomly kiss girls to death in high school hallways.

"Um… sorry I gotta go Rach, I-I'll catch you later maybe yeah?"

"What? Finn wait please…"

Standing in the hallway Rachel is at a complete loss to grasp what has just happened one minute, the man of her dreams is kissing her like she is his last life line to this planet, and the next he is gone… just gone.

" _JEEZE Hudson what the frick is wrong with you man? You finally get the girl you've been drooling over for a year who obviously wants to be with you and has finally asked you to be her date for the dance. So, what do you do huh? You kiss the life out of her but the second your tongue touches hers and she moans, you sprout the world's biggest boner and then leave her standing in the damn hallway looking too beautiful for words. Well you had better man up Huddy and let her know you want her, coz otherwise she will get snapped up by some douche of a sports jock and you'll be left alone for the rest of your damned life is that what you want…?"_

Halfway down the hallway Finn stops and turns to look back at where Rachel is still standing against his locker looking sad and totally defeated, the voice in his head finally giving him the balls to go get his woman, so when the loud shout of **"NO! OF COURSE, I DON'T WANT THAT YOU IDIOT."** bursts from his mouth and gains the attention of other kids who just look at him like he has gone crazy, he turns on his heel and in four long strides he is standing in front of Rachel losing himself in her big brown eyes that are just staring at him through a shiny film of tears, silently asking questions.

Instead of words he gives her a soft eyed smile leaning down and nuzzling his face against her ear says into her hair "I'd love to be your date for the dance Rach."

He then tenderly touches his lips against hers. Rachel can't help the sigh of happiness that escapes through the side of her mouth. Her eyes stay closed, not because she doesn't want to look at the handsome man kissing her but because she is physically unable to open them. Finally, they run out of air and as she slowly comes back to the land of the living, her eyes began to open. To her great delight the first thing she sees is a dimpled smile, underneath warm caramel eyes watching her and making her feel he is deep inside her soul, somehow telling her he wants to spend more time with her too.

Taking her hand in one of his and with his other, tenderly brushing her fringe away from her eyes then stood up just as the bell went.

"Come on babe we need to get to class, but can I pick you up at recess and lunch please?"

Beaming at his dimple popping smile Rachel just nods, still trying to get her head around the events of the last 20 minutes, she lets him lead her away down the hallway to her first period geography class.

Finn just looked down at her flushed face softly singing the words that jumped into his head

"… _And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
You, __**my**_ _brown-eyed girl..."_

 _XXXXX_

Most of the female cohort of Maple Falls High were in a frenzy of nervous tensions, in the last few days leading up to the first Sadie Hawkins dance to be held in 6 years. The girls, some of whom still hadn't got dates decided to just band together and go in a group swapping corsages and talking about how they could hog the photo booth, others discussed the idea of borrowing guys from elsewhere, some just kept asking till a guy said yes, then there the guys who succumbed to threats offered under the guise of an invite of being beaten up by older brothers, and some girls just asked the looser guys in desperation, most of whom jumped at the chance.

Then there was Rachel Berry…

She was one of the lucky ones who would be attending the dance with her first choice, one who did not need coercing or bribing, he accepted because he wanted to.

While she is waiting for her date to pick her up in his car she paces around her living room afraid to sit and crease her dress. She and her mom spent hours searching the stores and boutiques down town and even took a trip into the shopping strip in Los Angeles. Which to her great delight is where she found the perfect dress, a floor length soft lemon sheath, overlaid with lace of the same color, gathered under her breasts and joined by a thin white ribbon with a tiny bow at the front, the neck line was low but not too revealing and the shoulders were cutout, she even found a pair of elbow length gloves that matched perfectly. She had a little white clutch purse matching her white heeled sandals, as she didn't want to look like a miniature doll next to her tall date. The finishing touch was her hair which the lady at the beauty salon had simply put up in a high bun of sorts after curling it, her fringe was just touching her eyebrows and soft makeup highlighted her eyes and lips. She nervously hoped her date found her pretty.

She was still pacing when her brother Noah walked into the room and let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Hey, Hey, there little Berry, man you look good! Are you sure you don't need your big brother to escort to you this dance thingy and keep all the slavering mutts away? 'Coz ya know sis you will be the best lookin' lady there, an' ya know I'm proud of ya don't ya?"

Puck is standing still just looking at his sister, marveling at the transformation... don't get him wrong, he has always though Rachie was pretty, but in the big brother/protective way and on more than one occasion has had a _'chat'_ with guys who have not been able to understand the word NO, but since moving to Los Angeles and she saw Finn Hudson he hasn't had to worry. He knew from the first time he listened to the pair's love stuck rambles about the other that they would be endgame….

Of course, it took his buddy a little longer to find the balls to speak to Rachie, but with her always being the go getter, take no prisoners' type the poor guy didn't really stand a chance. Now here they are on their first official date.

Pretending to wipe his eyes Puck puts on a sad face before sighing unhappily "I feel like crying; my baby sister is all dressed up so fine and off on her first fancy date with a boy… goodness where has the time gone, it doesn't seem that long ago she was chasing lizards and catching fireflies, with desert dirt all over her hands and face..." He then sends her a big grin and holds his arms open for a hug.

Giggling like a little girl Rachel looks at him and can't help the beaming smile that breaks over her face as she skip/walks the few steps across the room and wraps her arms around his waist. Pulling away after a few minutes and sort of dancing on the spot.

"Oh, Noah I'm so excited I can't wait for Finn to arrive… oh gosh do you think… Oh, I hope he thinks I look alright, he will look so very handsome in a suit I can't wait…" rushing to the mirror again Rachel doesn't notice the extra person in the room until a soft.

"Oh man, Rach I have no words..."

Spinning around Rachel just blushes a deep red at the sight of Finn standing there dressed in a dark blue suit clutching a small box in his large hands. Puck nods at him and goes to sit on the sofa interesting himself in the antics of The Cisco kid and his crazy sidekick Pancho, as they clean up the old west on the television.

"Hi Finn, you look very dapper, so handsome that color blue suits you."

"Thanks Rach, but I have to say you look so beautiful and will be the prettiest girl at the dance… Oh, by the way I got you this Mom sort of helped me but I made the final choice." He sends her a proud dimple popping smile.

He then takes the lid of the little box with a shaky hand to show Rachel a stunning corsage of white carnations and rose buds mixed with the same flowers in yellow and a green leaf on a dark blue ribbon that matched his suit.

"Oh, Finn it is absolutely beautiful it matches perfectly! Thank you." Rachel reaches up on toes to press a small kiss on Finn smooth cheek

Neither Finn or Rachel notice Puck grinning like a fool and shaking his head at the love struck looks on their faces as Finn offers his elbow for his date and guides her out the door.

The dance went by all too soon, but Rachel had a wonderful time, and at the end of the dance didn't want the night to end. Finn must have read her mind because just as he opened the car door for her he lent down to press his lips against hers and asked if she wanted to go somewhere and talk. Nodding her head yes Finn helps her inside his car then races around to his side and as they wait a few minutes for the parking lot to clear he takes hold of Rachel's tiny hand in his and squeezes it gently. Fifteen minutes later he has pulled his car into a small parking lot overlooking the ocean.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Finn, thank you for agreeing to go with me, I hope you enjoyed yourself as well." Rachel is looking at her corsage and playing with the ribbon her voice soft and nervous.

"Rach look at me please?"

She does, her brown eyes wide, Finn then takes her hand again this time moving it closer to his mouth and pressing a kiss on the back of it

"I had a great time, even though I suck at dancing, and nearly knocked out that poor girl from math class with my wild moves, then that kid nearly spilt the punch bowl all down my front cos I tripped him trying to spin you around. It was the best night of my life do you know why?"

Rachel shakes her head and sucks her bottom lip into her mouth her eyes locked on Finn's face and the way the soft ocean breeze is blowing his hair making it all fluffy.

"Well I'll tell you, shall I?" His tone is tender when he says, "It was because I was there with a girl who is beautiful, kind and all sorts of perfect, and one who I'd love to have as my girlfriend and hopefully she will want me to hang around till we are both old and grey, but in my eyes, even with grey hair and a few wrinkles caused by laughing and smiling a lot, she will still be the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world, so what do you say Rach, will you be mine please?"

Words were of little value in that moment because in an instant Finn Hudson finds his mouth otherwise occupied with the soft pink lips of his girlfriend, Rachel Berry.

The rest of the night till curfew was spent snuggled together on the front seat of Finn's car, watching the ocean under the full moon and talking about everything and anything. Finn realizing that the reason he'd never been able to talk to a girl before, like he can with Rachel…

 _ **Was because he had not been talking to the right girl.**_

A week after the best dance Finn had ever been part of, was his 18th birthday, and if you were to ask him, was the best birthday he had ever had in the entire history of world birthdays for the simple reason he had a bona fide girlfriend!

XXXXX

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter Finchel are together YAY!

Remember to leave a review if you can and _**keep on drumming**_. Only another 2 or 3 parts in this story, though that does depend on the Finchel muse, I hope you'll stay with me.

**Song lyrics for Brown eyed girl belong to Van Morrison.

I have no connection with the Cisco kid either, I just remember watching and enjoying the show on our old black and white TV when I was a kid.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks as always to everyone who reads and or reviews, follows or favourites this story, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it, this will be the last chapter unless Finchel tell me otherwise. But I must say it has been a lot of fun writing this.

As always, I own nothing but the plot and OC characters.

I'm very sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I've had massive writers block as well as a serious lack of free time. So hopefully this **M rated** update will make up for it

Hope you enjoy, but as that day in July rolls around please _****keep on drumming****_ and remember always, our favourite #5 and his loved ones. Four years later and he is still sadly missed.

cab4five

* * *

 **Part Eight: 1971- Rockin' da house with Finny D and Wheels.**

"You're Finn Hudson, right?"

Turning at the voice Finn sends the guy a nod and a half smile

"Yeah, Artie isn't it, hey what's up man?" Looking down at the slightly built guy sitting in a black wheelchair, blue eyes blinking from behind dark framed glasses, hidden under a floppy fringe of brown hair. Finn smiles trying to figure out what this guy wants with him, he has seen him around campus, and knows his girlfriend Rachel is in a couple of the same classes.

"Yeah, Artie Abrams, hey man." Reaching out his hand and folding it into a fist Artie bumps it against Finn's. He then digs into the bag hanging off the handles of his chair and after a few minutes emerges with a bundle of papers which he thrusts at Finn, then pushing his glasses up onto his nose a bit further and swiping his hair off his face. He takes a mouthful from the bottle of cola that was sitting between his corduroy trouser clad knees, and looks up to find the taller guy looking through the papers with a puzzled look.

"Oh, sorry my bad, it's like… well it appears we have a mutual friend in one miss Rachel Berry, well I 'spose you two are more than just friends huh? I have to say man you are one lucky guy, she is all sorts of perfect… bouncy, bouncy, bouncy…"

"Hey, hey cool it man! That's my girl you are drooling over, now do you wanna tell me what this is all about huh?" Finn asks slightly annoyed at this dude talking about his Rach like that, he doesn't need anyone else to tell him, he knows she is perfect and his!

Holding his gloved hands up in a sign of surrender, Artie apologises, "Of course, sorry man, meant no disrespect maybe she has a friend tho yeah? An' could like introduce us? But getting back to the business in hand, I want you…"

Holding up his hands Finn interjects slightly panicked, "WHOA, Hey, you know I've got Rach an' I mean… I thought you just said you wanted to meet girls?"

Finn wasn't sure where to look, but he was saved from saying anything that might offend Artie or get himself into trouble, by the arrival of the woman that made his heart beat in triple time and his breathing stop and restart the instant he gets a whiff of her soft vanilla perfume or hears her beautiful voice.

"Oh, goody you found him Artie, so did he say yes? Hey baby, how was your lecture? Oooh, I missed you today."

Not giving either guy anytime to answer Rachel flings herself into Finn's arms forcing him back on to the hard-wooden bench and locks their lips, completely ignoring Artie, who was trying not to stare as Finn's hand kept pushing Rachel's flowing flowery patterned skirt further up her thigh, and giving him a tantalizing glimpse of soft tanned skin.

"AHEM! Hi, I'm still, here." A red-faced and grinning like a fool Artie, waves at the amorous pair when they spring apart like they'd been zapped by a bolt of lightning. Both sending their wheelchair bound friend embarrassed smiles.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry Artie" Rachel pats his shoulder then takes hold of Finn's left hand as she sits on the bench next to him blushing prettily

Gloating slightly Finn mumbles out "Yeah sorry 'bout that man. Now can someone please tell me what this." He again holds up the sheaf of papers "Is all about and what am I supposed to be saying yes to? Coz ya know babe, I'm not into any of that weird, swapping sex partners party stuff anywa…"

"Finn baby please calm down no one is having any sex parties…, well except me and you later maybe in the bath…." Giggling at her man's embarrassed then sexy face once he computes her words, Rachel can't help but reach up and kiss his mouth. "Now back to Artie, as you know he is in a couple of my classes and the other day we were talking about camera angles and how they give me stomach rolls if I lean over…"

In full defence of his tiny lover Finn yells out "Babe you're perfect!" Finn then sends Artie a harsh glare, making the other guy cringe and try to disappear into his chair. Finn thinks he maybe needs new glasses if he thinks Rach is fat.

"Finny calm down baby, will you please let us say what we want to without getting upset and going all Captain America and defending my honor."

"Sorry babe, Artie, go on."

"Tis cool man, If I had a woman like Rachel, I'd go all super hero too, though I'd be Proff X working with all the cool mutants, ha, ha."

Nodding like a little boy Finn happily agrees, with Artie. "Oh yeah man wicked, tho' I could rock the Wolverine look, or maybe Cyclops." Finn then proceeds to move his arms about imitating the slashing of claws, pulling his sunglasses from his shirt pocket and pressing the side and making a noise like an explosion.

Artie is shaking his head laughing and holding his hand up for a fist bump, instantly liking the tall guy even more and wonders if he likes to collect comic books too, thinking they could organise some serious BRO time discussing comic books over pizza and a few beers one weekend.

Rachel rolls her eyes at the two guys carrying on like grade schoolers over the latest action figure, "Ahem! If you boys have finished shall we continue with what we were doing?"

Sending her a sheepish look, both guys nod and focus their attention on the petite stunner sitting on the bench, now thumbing through the sheaf of papers Finn dropped when she kissed him.

"Um, yeah sorry baby."

"Of course, Rachel."

Smiling in triumph Rachel, not looking up from the papers says happily. "Artie would you like to explain to my Finny what you want him to do."

Nodding again and pushing his glasses up his nose a little Artie coughs and straightens his body in his chair, fiddles with his collar and brushes his shaggy hair away from his face.

"Well as Rachel has already said, I share a couple of classes with her and last week in journalism, I was telling her about the play I was writing for my film writing/directing class, and how I was having trouble finding my leading man, and did she know of anyone who had a musical background but liked cooking and as a funny quirk liked lizards, or turtles that he kept in tanks in his bedroom and talked to like they were people."

Rachel was smiling and nodding at her friend's explanation, watching Finn's face as the idea's gelled in his mind.

"Cool, Spoge would get a kick outta that."

Thinking he has already sold Finn on the part, though not having any idea who Spoge was Artie continues.

"My original character Jasper Hamilton, doesn't have a girl because they all think he was not interested in women, and played for the other team. Cos, you know he liked to cook, but the real reason was, he was an intern at a busy hospital, helping in his cousin's new restaurant in his limited down time, and just didn't have time for girls. But after a comedy of errors one night as he was cooking dinner for his visiting parents (who would be played by the leads) as well. Louise, who I'm hoping to talk Rachel into playing, is the girl in the next apartment. She accidently has her kitchen set on fire when her fondue burner catches the curtain that her best friend's cat, has bumped over whilst trying to eat the cheese. The cat belongs to Zanda, Louise's best friend who is out of town which is why Louise was cat-sitting.

So, she races into Jasper's place and gets him to help her. Which of course he does but the instant Jasper sees Louise in her costume of a tiny white macramé bikini (she was about to go out see, being that she is the model for the life drawing class down at the community college), which is why she is dressed that way, he is all everywhere _."_

Finn is wanting to punch Artie for deciding on the costume especially if he designed it with Rachel in mind. He pulls Rachel onto his lap and makes sure her body is covered by his denim jacket. But he does admit the idea of playing the hero Jasper is exciting him. While he thinks of what he could add to the character he motions Artie to continue and makes a mental note to practice a Australian or cowboy accent.

"Well, Jasper gets the fire out but the place in his opinion is too dirty and unsuitable for Louise to sleep in, so being the nice guy, he is offers his sofa, until she can get her place cleaned up. There was no major damage to Louise's place just the curtains and marks on the kitchen wall. She thanks him by jumping into his arms and hugging him then kissing him on the cheek before racing back to her place to pack an overnight bag and collect the cat, then leaving for her class bumping into an older couple in the elevator, who as she later finds out are Jasper's parents. Also played by the leads, and as they say the rest is history."

"What do think honey it sounds pretty good yeah? I think you are perfect for the role, 'cept maybe the cooking part, but we can get some take out or something so it looks like you cooked. Or I can make a lasagne."

"Well I really like the idea but I've never done anything like this before, how do you know I'd be any good and having to play two characters? Not tryin' to be rude or anything Artie, but um… is there no one in the drama department who would be better than me, you know like… actually have some acting experience?" Finn shrugs his shoulders and sends Artie a side smile

"Finn, man you would be perfect, and anyway if scenes don't work I'll just cut them, and like Rachel said you won't really have to cook if you can't, we'll just set your place up to look like it. Rachel said you played the drums and have a kit at home, so that is cool. Though, please tell me you have a pet snake or turtle with some super cool name like Duke or Capt'n Kidd?"

"Um, well no, I don't have a snake coz they're creepy, but I do have Spoge the 8th he's a white goldfish with a bright orange splodge on his little head if that helps, and I um… do talk to him, I remember in high school when I was having trouble with girls, I would ask him for advice all the time, well obviously not Spoge 8 but 5 or 6 at any rate…."

"Perfecto! I've interviewed all the guys I know', they just laughed at me, and the handful who answered my advert wanted to be paid. But it seems everyone at this college is mostly interested in outdoor subjects or technical things not drama, and as this is a student production I've no money to pay anyone, but the kicker is that this assignment is worth 90% of this semesters grade. So, you see buddy I really need people to do it for free."

Finn nodded his head at Artie's words and knew that a lot of kids here were not theatre minded but there were a few music classes.

"What about the same people playing the parents as well as the young people and how would that be possible, and how many others do you have as actors and crew Artie?"

"Oh, that's easy Rachel, I'll just film each scene separately with costumes and such, then splice them together to make it look like it was all done at once, with different people. If you and Finn come on board that will make two… well four counting my radical and awesome self and my buddy Gus who is a boss with the sound gear and such. He doesn't speak very good English, part of the reason he is in the USA for college is to learn. Sooo, what do you say will you be my leading man and lady for the cinematography debut of one Arthur C Abrams? Ya just never know buddy it might lead the way to Hollywood and legions of starlets falling over themselves to lay on my casting couch. I can see it now ACA Productions… known world-wide as a producer of top ranked TV shows…"

Artie cheekily wiggles his eyebrows and smiles big.

"Ha, Ha yeah right dude, but I'll help you out man only coz it sounds like fun and my Rach is in it, so all is good but I gotta say Artie I'm not interested in all the girls hanging around they scare the crap outta me all grabby hands and boobies falling outta their shirts. I'm perfectly happy with my girl, she is all I'll ever want or need. Just one question tho, does Rach's costume need to be so teeny tiny and like holey? I mean I know she looks good but…"

"Finny baby it will be OK that scene isn't very long but thank you for caring about my modesty."

"If Rachel is comfortable with it I'm cool, but like she said 5 minutes is about all that scene is, the whole film is only meant to be about 6o minutes long. We just need a cat now"

Rachel excitedly jumps up from Finn's lap, clapping her hands together "Oohh, Mrs. Moppet, I'm sure she would love to help, Britt might like to come along as well and practice her talk show spiel that she was doing in media arts class and being single with spare time on her hands, would be happy to help in the film if you wanted Artie."

Artie nodded and thought that was a great idea saying that the interview practice would be very useful in the future. Not to mention the fact this Brittany was single….

Finn and Rachel meet at Artie's dorm later that night to talk about the scenery and other stuff involved and after reading through the script a couple of times Finn offered to bring Spoge the 8th as part of the props but Artie said that wasn't necessary as they could film the home scenes in Finn and Rachel's dorm, that way neither of them would have to worry too much, shifting the fish tank, drum kit and such.

They film the play over the weekend before Christmas break, which considering the skeleton cast and crew which was basically just Artie filming and Gus working the recording gear, the basic film was damn good.

After the shoot, everyone is relaxing in the Finchel dorm with some beers and waiting for their pizza's to be delivered, and the fondue to finish melting, trying to keep Mrs. Moppet out of it and recreating the movie scene. Rach couldn't help but smile when she saw Britt and Artie getting all cosy in the bean bag, from the first introduction, she had no problems with Artie's wheelchair, quite happily lifting him out of it to the bean bag and even made a comment that her dorm is on the ground floor so he will have no trouble when he came to visit for sleepovers, coz Mrs Moppet had already told her he was a nice guy because he liked cats. Poor Artie didn't know where to look for a minute when Brittany told him she always liked to be on top during sex anyway so all will be good. But when she pressed her mouth to his he was a goner and couldn't wait to get back to her place.

Once Brittany and Artie left, Finn was cleaning up their dinner mess when he heard a soft sexy "Finny…"

Echo down the hall from their bathroom, knowing exactly what that tone of voice meant he quickly shoved the last couple of paper plates and beer cans in the trash can, made sure the front door was locked, said goodnight and gave a thumbs-up to Spoge 8, and made his way through the dark living room. Only to be stopped in his tracks, at the bathroom door with his shirt hanging off one shoulder and the buckle on his belt undone, by a very naked Rachel tipping some pink stuff in the steaming tub of water. Finn is running his tongue over his suddenly dry lips and needing to get out of his super tight jeans before they cut off his circulation, he manages to squeak out a very unmanly "Y-yeah baby did you need me for something?" He can't for the life of him explain what this woman does to him but he will forever be grateful that she took that chance on him, and even though he has seen her naked many times each time he does, always feels like the first time.

At his voice, she turns around and sends him the sexiest smile he thinks he has ever seen and motions him over to her by the waggling of her tiny perfect pointer finger. By the time he stumbles across the small room due to the way he is trying to remove his jeans without looking and is getting tangled in the material. Rachel has turned off the faucets and is pulling her long hair into a bun and clipping it to the crown of her head.

Finally, out of his clothes Finn notices the candles flickering against the mirror and the smooth romantic sounds of Barry White coming from the cassette player sitting on the counter next to the sink.

"Hey baby" He bends down to press a soft kiss on her bare shoulder smiling against her honey colored skin as she shivers a little at the contact.

Rachel brings her arms up and locks her fingers together behind Finn's head stroking the soft skin there with her thumbs. Her lips smile softly as her dark brown eyes lock on her man's lighter amber ones, gasping a little as he lifts her up so their faces are level before pressing his lips firmly against hers, and for a few minutes the two are lost in their own world until air is needed. But without letting go of his love Finn carefully steps into the tub and kneels, Rachel follows his actions until they are submerged in the strawberry scented bubbles and he has Rachel laying on top of his body. Their mouths find the other's again and this time their tongues are demanding entrance, amid moans and groans of want and words of love the young lovers express themselves, with the help of Barry's sexy baritone in the background, and without too many words of their own how much the other means to them. Till once again air becomes a desperate necessity, and pulling away slightly Rachel puffs out through swollen lips

"F-Finn, have I told you lately that I love you? Coz I do so very much and I really need you inside me…"

"I -I don't think so, at least not in the last few minutes babe, but I am smart enough to take the hint when I walk into my bathroom to see my beautiful sexy girlfriend, stark naked waiting for some intense Finchel lovin', so why don't I show you just how much I love you and take you to bed yeah?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan Mr. Hudson, lead the way." Rachel gives him another soft kiss on the mouth and starts to get up, cheekily rubbing her hands over his body and stopping for a few minutes to run her little hand up and down the length of his hard manhood now standing to attention, and poking up through the last remaining bubbles. She giggles naughtily as she presses her lips to the head and then swipes her tongue around it, before covering him with her lips. Loving the moans Finn lets go as his hands come up to gently grip the sides of her head. When she suddenly stops, leaving him to climb out of the tub and grab her towel from the rack, wrapping it around herself and then holding his out. Watching him through half lidded eyes, while her teeth suck on her bottom lip.

As soon as he gets himself together and climbs out he reaches for his towel but, just as he touches it Rachel playfully snatches it away and giggling like a naughty pixie, spins around and runs into their bedroom bouncing on the bed and hiding under the blankets. Finn growls deep in his throat as he pulls another towel from the shelf and briskly rubs it over his rapidly cooling body before following the giggling his girl is trying but obviously failing to quieten. He decides to play along with her game so sitting on the edge of the bed, he finishes drying off.

"I wonder where my beautiful Rach has gone, I was sure she was here and ready for some intense Finchel time. Oh well I spose I'll have to help myself again or maybe the girl next door might be up for some fun, Hey, I wonder if she has one of those macramé bathing suits like what Rach wore in the movie, man that was hot! Really got me going…" He sighs heavily but slowly unmaking the bed at the foot end and worming his way underneath till he encounters a tiny foot, he tickles it and follows the length of smooth leg to its end by leaving a trail of tiny kisses smirking at the gasp of surprise and more giggles of

"No Finny don't what are you doing no tickling."

Using one hand to hold Rachel's wiggling body down flat he kisses the top part of her thigh up to her belly button his scruff rubbing her private place. Her hands clamp on to his shoulders and as he continues with his teasing she digs her finger nails in every time he gets close to where she wants him. One of his large hands slide up and clamp over her boob squeezing and rubbing the hard nipple for a few minutes before swapping hands and continuing his actions.

"Oh, Finn yes baby please I love you…"

"What do you want Rach? Tell me honey…"

"Finnny, don't tease you know what I want so please, just do it,"

Laying on his belly was becoming painful his erection now at full mast so to ease it he pulls his body onto his hands and knees, then bends his neck till his face was level with Rachel's core and using his tongue licked along her damp slit. The squeal of lust that left her lips gave him such a buzz, he then spent a few intense moments tasting and nipping and sucking on her magic button till she couldn't take anymore and came in a rush. Her breathing ragged and her hands raking through his hair, he licked every drop then scooted up a bit further till he reached the pillows and found Rach's mouth. Kissing her as deeply as he could, before sliding his painfully hard dick into her still wet, electrified body and once she stretched to accommodate him she was urging him on impatiently with rapid lifts of her hips.

With each thrust of his hips Finn moaned her name as she in return pressed her lips to whatever skin she could reach nipping and sucking, calling out words of love and demands of "More baby please … harder, oooh, yes…"

"Rach, I love you so much baby forever…" His face falling into her neck where his lips then attached themselves to her skin and sucking till he was sure she'd be needing some concealer in the morning. He moved his arms underneath her shoulders to bring their bodies as close as physically possible and kissed her again loving how the gold flecks in her eyes seemed to flicker like stars in the night sky. "Oh babe, I'm nearly there cum with me babe please I love you so much…"

"Yes, yes, a bit more ooohhhh..."

Finn felt her tighten around him and with another couple of static hip jerks he exploded deep inside her, triggering her own powerful release. The lovers kissed again this time slower and more tenderly than before, just basking in their love and loving the feeling of just laying together.

"Wow, honey that was amazing I'm so lucky to have you, thank you."

"It's me who should be thanking you Rach, you are the one that taught me how to talk to girls! I love you, sleep now baby it's been a busy day, but FYI I don't need a swarm of starlets hanging all over me like Artie was talking about as long as I have you I'm good."

xxxx

Three weeks after Valentine's day Artie was like the proverbial kid in a candy store, excitedly telling Finn and Rachel that his movie was awarded top marks in his group and was shown at a film makers festival of student productions, and was so well received by the people there he had been approached by a couple of independent film companies to shoot a couple more. Finn and Rachel were so happy for him, but when he made an extra mention that the judges thought his leads both had something extra special and hope to see more of them. Finn was just as excited and thought maybe he could act for a living. Rachel said it was perfect for him as he is incredibly talented and handsome, but she wasn't interested in pursuing acting as a career she wanted to focus still on her writing but perhaps it would be prudent to do a course in PA work as he will need someone to keep all those skanky starlets away from her husband.

 **~xxx~**

A/N: Well how was that? Now we know how Finn got into acting. Thanks for your support on this, and for my rewrite of my very first story I wrote in 2013.

Till next time, take care, keep on drumming and remembering our handsome Canadian #5, the inspiration for me and every other Finchel fanfiction writer. But also, the beautiful humble real-life man he was.

Carol xxxx


End file.
